The Dating Game
by Miss Junie
Summary: The Sixers and Terra Novians living together in harmony?  Skye thought it would be a cold day in hell before that happened, but obviously, hell had frozen over.  And obviously Lucas was there to join her. Crack!fic for Valentines Day.
1. Crazy

**Author's note: **Yes, goodbye homework, social life, facebook, work, and hello fanfiction! Do I have regrets? None! This is a little crack!fic based of one of the lovely Shellystark's prompts! This is definitely not intended to be a realistic continuation of where Terra Nova left off, but a little treat for Valentines Day coming up :)! The updates will definitely not be as fast as Betrayal, which will hopefully still continue every day, but I hope to keep posting every 3 or so days, and will most definitely be finished by Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah, not mine. Rub it in Fox, rub it in.

* * *

><p>Skye flopped down onto her bed with a sigh, grabbing her pillow and placing it over her face, screaming as loudly as she could into it. She was being driven insane. There was no other word for it. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, it wasn't her fault, she should tell Taylor, there surely had to be some kind of law against this.<p>

It had all started when the Sixers had joined forces to rid Terra Nova of the Phoenix Group. Immediately after she had shot Lucas, Mira had appeared, claiming a truce, begging them to help her destroy the Phoenix Group who were intent on regaining contact with 2149 and would eventually destroy them all. Mira's daughter had arrived on the 11th Pilgrimage, along with a few other Sixer family members. Having nothing left to connect them with the future, and knowing what the Phoenix Group were planning on doing, they had decided that they could not allow another portal to be built.

To her complete and utter shock, Taylor had agreed. At that, Sixers melted out of the bushes, two grabbing Lucas and began giving him medical attention, at which point she had taken out her gun, only to be restrained by Commander Taylor with a shake of his head. Skye had never thought that the Sixers and Terra Novians would ever be allies, but once again, she was proven wrong. The Phoenix Group was quickly defeated, and as the last Phoenix member had been killed, refusing to surrender, Mira and Taylor had signed a truce. Some of the Sixers still occupied their old camps, but most had moved back to Terra Nova, including Lucas, after a long and lengthy conversation and punching match with Commander Taylor.

She had heard rumours of what had happened all over the colony, and while most of them were simply that - she didn't believe for a second that Lucas had hidden a bee in his hand and punched the Commander with it, which he was highly allergic too - something had happened between them. It wasn't a Father-Son relationship that anyone would expect, but they could both walk past each other without hands on their knives and using their peripheral vision until the other was out of sight. It was awkward, it was uncomfortable, but at least the murderous rage that had consumed them both was gone.

Skye didn't know what had happened to Lucas, but whatever had happened with his Father had obviously done something, and he was no longer intent on Terra Nova's downfall, and was instead working to better the colony, much to her dismay. Why to her dismay? Because he was everywhere. He was like the plague. He was like a cockroach, that as much as you squashed it with your foot, tried to drown it, shoot it, smack a shovel on it, nuke it, he just wouldn't go away.

After he had come back to Terra Nova, he worked in the science lab along with Malcomius, working around the technology shortage. Since she worked in the lab as well, that meant that she saw him every day. The first few months had been extremely hostile, with him rubbing his hand on his chest every time they passed, and her casually holding a knife out in front of her, glaring nastily at each other.

Then, one day, Malcolm had accidentally fused together the wrong wires, while Skye and Lucas were standing right next to it, blowing it up. Skye had woken up in the infirmary with a large bump on her head, and after asking what had happened, been informed by Dr. Shannon with extremely raised eyebrows that Lucas had carried her in. As much as Skye hated the bastard, she had to be nice to keep relations between the Sixers and Terra Novians civil, and when they had next passed, she had muttered a quick "Thank you."

He stopped, and turned around. "What did you say?" He looked at her curiously.

She flushed beet red and resisted the urge to stomp her foot up and down. "I said, thank you," she said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled, and chucked her under the chin. "Don't mention it." He winked at her, and then strode away, leaving her entirely confused. She had shot the man, didn't he care about that? Obviously not.

It had continued on for the next couple of months, only getting worse as he kept on trying to talk to her. Why, she didn't know. It was infuriating. He was there every time she turned around, asking her questions occasionally, but most often talking to Dr. Shannon, smirk on his face as he saw her glaring at him.

Then things had hit rock bottom when she went round to the Shannons after being invited for dinner. She had entered their house, only to see that bastard sitting at the table, smirking at her. She had almost walked straight back out. It was only the hand on her back from Dr. Shannon that had kept her there. She gritted her teeth, walking over to the table, and had spent the whole evening resisting to kick him under the table, especially when he kept smirking at her. Skye didn't know what on earth had possessed Dr. Shannon to invite him over, and she was even more astonished at the fact that Josh wasn't leaping across the table and beating him into a pulp. Apparently he was on the same strict behavior guidelines as her, speaking through gritted teeth, obviously told that he needed to be respectful otherwise relations between the Sixers and Terra Novians would disintegrate.

After a polite amount of time had passed after dinner, she had risen quickly, thanking them for the lovely meal, and had walked out the front door, progressing to stomping her feet like a petulant child only to hear soft chuckles behind her. She had spun around to see Lucas smirking at her.

"What?" She growled, crossing her arms furiously across her chest.

"Not going to say goodnight to me?" He said mockingly.

She saw red. She stomped up to him, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I don't know what is going on through that head of yours, but if you can remember, I shot you, and would happily do it again! You might have everyone else confused, but I still remember when you tried to kill your own Father!"

He gazed down at her somberly. "Strangely enough, Bucket, so do I. I also remember that after that, the Sixers, including myself, joined with said person to kill the Phoenix Group. Have you ever made a mistake?" He said softly.

"Yes, I have. Not killing you when I had the chance!"

He chuckled lightly, eyes somber. "Well, I'm glad you can at least admit that you're not perfect. I'm not either as you've obviously determined. But just remember that you wouldn't be standing here right now if I hadn't persuaded the Sixers to come here and wipe out the rest of those bastards. My Father has forgiven me, why can't you?" He gazed at her sadly, and taken her by the elbow, tugging her along with him.

She had walked with him for a few seconds before she regained her senses and dug her heels in. "Where are we going?" She demanded.

He sighed and pointed in the direction of her house. "You're going home." He stated.

"How do you know where my house is?" She said suspiciously.

"Genius." He tapped the side of his head thoughtfully.

"You're not walking me home." She warned him.

He exhaled heavily. "No, I'm just walking in the same direction as you," he said sarcastically. "You know as well as I do that when it's nightfall, things start flying over, and if you don't show up in the lab tomorrow after being taken off and eaten by a Pterosaur, my ass is on the line. Let's go." He started walking, leaving her to stare dumbfounded after him, and after he had turned around a couple of meters away, staring at her, she had reluctantly caught up to him, and they walked in silence until they reached her house.

She entered the pin code quickly, turning around to give a muttered thanks, when she saw him already striding away. She had entered the house, mind spinning, wondering what the hell had just happened. She'd tossed and turned all night, trying to think of a cause for his behavior. For everyone else's behavior. Why had everyone just forgiven him? More importantly, what had happened that he had stopped hating everyone else?

It hadn't stopped there. He was suddenly at many of the same events as her, attending the same lab socials as her, walking her home every night. Had the colony suddenly gone insane?

She had just walked in after another one of those nights after he had walked her home. The lab staff had stayed late for a meeting with Malcomius discussing how to properly maintain inventory so that before they ran out, everyone was aware so that it wouldn't cause a panic, or something similar. She hadn't been paying close attention. She had been too busy glaring at Lucas as he sat beside her, keeping bumping his shoulder into hers, smirking when Malcolm suddenly went on a tangent, or started ranting. She had fought the urge to grin at the same moments, instead shooting Lucas angry glares each time he nudged her, accidentally smacking him in the chest with her notepad at one point after she had become really annoyed, pretending she had a sudden arm spasm. Only to find her temper exponentially higher when she noticed him laughing at her, knowing exactly what she'd done.

She'd run quickly out of the meeting, only to be cornered by Malcolm, asking her if his projection was ok, and if she could hear everything he'd been saying perfectly, and something to do with his pitch. She knew with him that reassurances as quickly as possible were the best bet, and after a couple of quick platitudes she made her escape, only to find Lucas holding her coat up, sleeves ready for her to slip her arms into. She had stomped over to him, slipping her arms through the sleeves with a muttered thanks, and walked out, discovered he'd fallen into step beside her. He didn't say anything like usual, and disappeared by the time she'd entered her code in the door. It was driving her up the wall, feet-stomping, screaming, chucking things kind of crazy.

* * *

><p>Shelly, you've created a monster plot bunny with this! I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	2. Waterfall

**Author's note: **Wow! I can't believe how many people liked the first chapter! Again, this won't be updated as regularly as my other story, _Betrayal Isn't Fleeting_, (go and check it out if you'd like :)!), but I'll update every 2-3 days. Hope you enjoy :)! Vaarna, this was based off your prompt!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, and I'm sure it will never be, as much as I hope.

* * *

><p>Skye looked around quickly, making sure no one was watching, and quickly snuck under the fence, slinking off into the jungle. She had her research bag with her in case anyone asked her what she was doing OTG, not that she expected to meet anyone OTG. She just needed to be by herself for a little while, away from the colonists that appeared to have fully embraced Lucas as a colonist.<p>

She wondered if it was something in the food? Knowing him, he'd probably figured out some genius way to manipulate them all, although whether it was through food, brain waves, time travel, she didn't know. She knew it was something. She huffed at the thought, and quickly raced through the underbrush, ending up by Snakehead Falls, one of her favorite places.

She'd first discovered it a couple of weeks after her parents died, needing some solitude from all the platitudes from people who had given her the sympathetic looks, and the constant "I'm sorry's," that she heard. She had snuck out and ended up here, and it had become somewhat of a sanctuary for her since. She knew that Lucas had also used this place, hence the drawings on the rocks, but since he'd apparently become Terra Nova's Golden Boy, he must have decided to abandon it.

She stood at the top of the falls, grinning as she felt water mist her face, and felt slightly more alive. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her bikini underneath, pulled off her shorts and shoes, stuffing them in her bag, and threw it over the falls. She took a few steps back, and with a running jump, she soared out over the drop, suspended momentarily, quickly falling with a loud scream, plunging into the cool water below.

Skye broke the surface with a quick inhalation of air, and swimming over to her backpack, she grabbed it, throwing it to the shore, and floating lazily on her back. She pulsed her hands back and forth gently, enjoying the sun's gentle rays, the complete calmness and tranquility of the area, unmarred by anyone else. She gazed up at the sky, just enjoying the peace and quiet. She closed her eyes, enjoying the tranquility when she felt something land on her stomach, and she brushed her hand over it absently, thinking it was probably an insect that had landed on her.

Another few seconds passed and she felt something land on her again. She opened her eyes irritably, seeing a piece of leaf on her stomach, and turned so she was treading water, looking at the leaf in her hand.

"Wondering about something?" Drawled a voice from behind her.

Skye's heart jumped in her chest, and she spun around with a startled squeak to see Lucas sitting on a boulder, smirking, shredding a leaf in his hand, giving her a small wave. She spluttered. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" She said furiously.

"I could ask you the same thing." He grinned back at her, eyebrows raised.

She pointed to her bag. "I was doing research." She said loftily.

"Really?" He said skeptically. "Funny thing was I checked the OTG data sheets today, and your name wasn't on the list. Mine was though." He raised his eyebrows at her, smirking.

Skye thought quickly. "Dr. Shannon approved it just before I left." She said haughtily.

Lucas shook his head at her mockingly. "Bucket, this is why no one believes you when you're lying. You just can't lie, so you might as well tell me the truth." He gazed at her sadly, mocking her.

She scowled at him. "I was doing some extra research, that would have been approved." She said cautiously.

Lucas chuckled. "Sure." He closed his mouth, stopping what he was going to say, head cocked to the side, listening to something. "You need to get out, the others are coming." He said quickly.

"Why?"

"Do you really want Malcolm and the others to see you in a bikini?" He said, smirking at her. Skye glared at him again, swimming to the edge, pulling herself out and grabbed her bag quickly, eager to get back into her clothes, feeling vulnerable just as she was. She glanced back to see him not looking at her, looking in the direction of who was coming towards them, and quickly put on her clothes.

"Hurry," he hissed. Skye scowled at him and threw her empty bag at his head. "Ow!" He turned around, glaring at her in slight pain, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" She said sweetly.

He scowled at her, as Malcolm and about three other scientists burst through the underbrush. "Lucas, you'll never guess what we found-!" Malcolm started excitedly, stopping as he saw Skye. "Skye, I didn't see your name for coming OTG today." He said frowning.

"I-"

She stopped quickly as Lucas talked over her. "She got approved to come OTG to help me with some research," he said smoothly. "Some paperwork was mixed up, but Terra Nova knows."

Malcolm looked at Skye's sheepish expression to Lucas' smug face. "Sure." He said slowly. "Are you helping him when you get back to the lab then?"

"Yes, she's proving invaluable," Lucas said with a smirk, quickly winking at Skye who glared at him furiously. "As a matter of fact, we're actually just on our way back. We'll see you back at Terra Nova, Malcolm." He nodded at the 4 scientists, and grabbing Skye's hand, quickly pulled her after him, with Skye glaring at his back.

"I am _not_ helping you." She spat when they were far enough away.

He chuckled lowly. "Yes, you are." He said cheerfully.

"And just why would that be?" She hissed.

"Because, I just helped you back there. And unless you want Taylor to know you were OTG without permission, you might want to be a little nicer," he said with mock hurt in his tone.

Skye glared at his back for the rest of the journey back to Terra Nova, refusing to talk to him. They finally made it back to the gates, and she started to walk towards her house.

"Where are you going?" He said mockingly. "I thought we had a lab date?"

Skye gaped at him. "I'm still dripping," she said incredulously. "Do you honestly think that I'm coming into help you now?"

Lucas beamed at her. "Yes! Let's go." He grabbed her hand and started half-pulling her to the labs with her glaring daggers at him, kicking rocks at his feet when he wasn't looking. "And here we go!" He said cheerfully. "If you're nice, I have an extra shirt you can wear to keep you warm." He said, scrunching his face up, mocking her.

"I'd rather freeze, but thank you." She said as sweetly as possible through gritted teeth. He beamed widely at her like he hadn't heard. They reached the lab, and he held the door open for her to go through, her grumbling the entire time. He followed her into the facility, and placed his hand at the small of her back, leading her to his side of the labs.

Skye shivered lightly at his touch, the slight touch of his hand setting her nerves on fire, and his close proximity distracting her. "And here we are!" He said cheerfully. He pointed to the piles of paper on his desk. "Now, those need organizing. I tried to keep up with them, but, I can hold only so much in here." He grinned, tapping the side of his thoughtfully.

"Or nothing at all," she muttered under her breath. She sifted through the top of the papers, noting the dates. "Lucas, these were supposed to have been filed _weeks_ ago," she said through gritted teeth.

"Good thing you're here then!" He said cheerfully. "Might as well get started, Bucket." He turned his attention to a wall that had equations scratched over and over, reminding her slightly of Snakehead Falls.

"My name is _Skye_," she said through gritted teeth. "_Not. Bucket!"_ She half-yelled.

He spun back to her with a frown. "What's wrong with Bucket?" He said curiously.

"It's a nickname. Something my _Mother_ calls me. Something people I like call me." She said pointedly.

Lucas cocked his head to the side, hand coming up over his heart. "But, I thought we were friends," he said wounded. "Are you telling me we're not friends, Bucket?"

Skye slammed the papers she had been sorting, and stomped angrily over to him, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I don't know when you're going to get it through your _thick_ head," she hissed. "But we are not, _have never been friends! _You might have everyone else in this colony fooled -"

Lucas cut her off quickly, quickly claiming her mouth with his, stunning her into silence and standing stiff. He placed gentle kisses on the corners of her mouth, tongue licking her lips, trying to coax her to open her lips, cupping her face in his hands. Stunned, mouth opening to tell him something, he quickly swept his tongue in her mouth, caressing every inch, and stopped suddenly, stepping back from her. "Agreed Bucket, we're _not_ friends, I sure as hell wouldn't be doing this with one of my other friends." He looked her over possessively, and reached out a hand to touch her face, her still stunned. "I have to go, but just let yourself out when you're done."

He swept out the room quickly, and she stood there, mouth agape, mind processing what had just happened. What he had just done. She quickly regained her senses, throwing the papers on the floor, and placing her hands on her mouth, screamed as loudly as she could in frustration.

* * *

><p>New chapter of <em>Betrayal<em> is up, so head over and check that out as well! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and I love hearing your thoughts :)!


	3. Dinner

**Author's note: **WOW, I definitely did not expect this kind of response to this story, but keep it coming ;)! You all made my weekend with your lovely reviews! As I've said before, Betrayal will be updated daily, and this will be 2-3 days. But, Betrayal is almost finished (sad news), so that'll put this to first priority, and have no fear, it shall be finished :)! I've updated _Betrayal_ today already, so head over there and have a look if you'd like! Thanks again for sticking around, you're all amazing :)!

**Disclaimer: **Whatever, Fox.

* * *

><p>Skye quickly headed out the labs after...<em>that<em>...needing to cool down, and calm her temper. It didn't hurt that she had a pre-made excuse that she had to shower before she met Commander Taylor for dinner. It had become a weekly tradition for them, one that nothing aside from an invasion had disrupted. She walked to her house, eyes peeled for anyone, namely Lucas, around her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, talking with Malcomius, and quickly ducked down a row of houses, waiting until she was sure they had gone, not wanting to face him so quickly. She looked around nervously, and not seeing him, ran the rest of the way home, keying her code in as quickly as possible, and slamming the door shut behind her, throwing herself against it, feeling like she'd run a marathon.

She didn't know what the hell had got into him. Was the man _insane?_ Well, obviously. He had tried to kill his Father after all. But, then said Father accepted him back into the colony. She wondered whether madness was genetic. She made a mental note to observe Commander Taylor's behavior tonight, and if she needed too, tomorrow she would talk to Dr. Shannon about the possibility of making a mental health unit, with Lucas preferably being the first to be examined.

Slightly cheered at the thought, she trudged to the bathroom, exhausted after the day's events. She entered, stripped off her clothes, and stood under the shower, turning it to full blast, needing the intensity to wash off the day's events. She stood there under the spray for about 10 minutes, running through the possibilities of just what was going on with Lucas. Maybe he had memory loss, and didn't remember the fact that she had shot him and hated him? Possible split personality disorder? Early onset paranoia? She scoffed at the thought, and quickly grabbing her shampoo, washed off, and then turning the shower off, stepped out, drying herself quickly.

She padded to her bedroom, getting dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, assuring herself that she looked fine, and that no one would be able to tell that Lucas had kissed her. There were no marks, although she felt that she should have scorch marks on her lips from the intensity of their kiss. She shook her head at the ridiculous thought, scolding herself, and squared her shoulders, walked to the front door, grabbing her purse as she went. She opened the door to see Lucas' grinning face, and quickly slammed the door shut. She spun around, back against the door, exhaling heavily. _No, Lucas is _not_ standing outside my door, it's just - _and then the knocking came on the door.

"Damnit." Skye spat, hissing in annoyance, and seeing no way around it, opened the door slowly. "Yes?" She said grouchily.

Lucas smirked at her, looking her up and down appreciatively. "Bucket, going somewhere nice tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. And I have to be going _now_, so if you'll excuse me." She said pointedly, opening the door a crack, slipping out, and pulling it firmly closed behind her.

"Well, I don't mind at all." He fell into step beside her, grinning as she pretended to be absorbed in something ahead so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Not that that's _any_ of your concern." She spat.

"If you want to have dinner with my Father, it's up to you." He said, shrugging.

Skye looked at him incredulously. "How do you know I'm having dinner with your Father?"

"You mean, the same day, for the past, I don't know, five years?" He smirked at her, jade eyes twinkling in amusement.

Skye spluttered. "I suppose Taylor told you." She said with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Is there something wrong with me knowing?" He said, frowning, slight hurt in his expression.

"Yes. Something is wrong with you knowing _anything_ about me." She said sweetly, coming to a stop, having reached the foot of the stairs to Commander Taylor's office. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner plans."

He grabbed her hand quickly before she pulled away. "I know just as well as you do that you don't mind me knowing things, anything, about you. And I know that you want me to know more about you, but you're scared. And that's ok. I don't mind waiting." He said with a soft grin, placing a quick kiss on her hand, turning around and started to walk away, leaving Skye staring at him incredulously.

"I'm _not scared_!" She yelled after him, further infuriated as he turned his head, shooting her a quick smirk, still walking away, as colonists around stared at her in bemusement. "I'm _not!_" She yelled again, fists clenched in anger by her side.

"Skye?" Commander Taylor asked confusedly, standing at the top of the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Skye exclaimed, stomping up the stairs. "Your son is crazy!"

Taylor began to laugh softly. "Yes, he is." He agreed, chuckling. "But, not so much anymore. A little crazy is good for anyone, I think."

"I think he need's a head scan." Skye muttered.

"Well, maybe you can get him to agree to one tomorrow. He'll agree to anything you ask him." He said with a wink. Skye stared at him in confusion. "Ready for dinner?" Skye nodded, pondering his words, and followed him back down the stairs to his apartment below, entering behind him to find dinner already made.

He sat down and gestured for her to sit across from him. "So how's life lately? Enjoying your job at the labs?"

Skye took a seat. "It's going well," she said cautiously. "Not as many people coming through lately, which is always a good sign."

"Yes, people staying healthy is always helpful. And I'm sure that you can help out some of the scientists as an assistant maybe, if you have nothing to do?" He said with a grin.

Skye looked at him suspiciously. "If I have nothing to do, then yes." She said slowly.

"Unless it's Malcolm," he continued with a grin, and Skye laughed with him. They both tucked into their food.

"So how is the head of the colony job?" She said teasingly.

He shrugged. "Ah, can't complain. We're starting training some new soldiers soon. Think you maybe want to come in and demonstrate some moves?" He said grinning.

Skye chuckled. No one really knew the extent of her training with Taylor. It had been something he had insisted on after her parent's death, determined that she knew how to protect herself, just in case. "I think I'll keep that hidden for a little while longer."

Taylor shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying." He had been trying to get her to show some of her skills to the new trainees, knowing that she could them easily. He'd known she hadn't wanted to go into the military forces, but she was as good a fighter, if not better, than some of his more seasoned soldiers. Something he'd told her over and over and had tried to get her in to some of his practices, and she'd refused every time.

"Can I ask you something?" She said suddenly.

"You can ask me anything, Skye," he said gently.

She looked at him nervously. "How on earth did you forgive him?" She said quickly, knowing that he would know who the _him _was. Taylor looked at her curiously. "I just, everyone seems to have accepted him back into the colony. But, I can still see him and the way he tried to destroy the colony. The way he tried to kill _you_. I just don't understand how people can forgive him so easily."

Taylor shook his head at her. "Skye, the world isn't black and white, it's shades of gray. Lucas didn't have the easiest life, and I'm glad, it made him who he is today, as much as I've hated it at times. But, Terra Nova has always been about second chances. The man Lucas was, and the man Lucas is, isn't the same person. He's changed. It wasn't easy forgiving him, but we all make mistakes." He said slowly. "I made a huge one, leaving him with his Mother, and not being able to protect them both. It wasn't easy, but after everything that went on, and after he was the key person to convince the Sixers to join us, I needed to forgive him. You don't know how short life is, until you see it end. I know what it is to live life with regrets, and I've regretted so much that I couldn't afford to let this one chance go by. I had a chance to get my son back, and I took it. If he'd abused that, he would have been shot at first light, I can assure you." He said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "But he's changed. And you know that too." He said gently. "Besides, didn't he forgive you for shooting him?"

Skye spluttered. "That was different. He was trying to kill _you!_"

"But he didn't." Taylor said, inclining his head. "Look, I know it's difficult Skye. Hell, I still wonder occasionally what on earth happened. But, he's a changed man. He needed a second chance, and Curran got one. For outright murder. Lucas didn't kill anyone. Wash is still here, still a good trick with that stun gun." He shook his head, obviously lost in the memories of thinking that Wash was dead. "And yes, he tried to kill me. But, I also tried to kill him. I think we can call it an even split. It's hard, but you've got to forgive people, you can't hold onto that hatred." He said softly. "Just, give him a chance. Besides, with the portal being gone, we need as much help as we can get, plus more children being born, if we're going to survive. It's for the good of the colony."

Skye choked on her food. Lucas, having _children_? "Excuse me?" She said, still slightly choking, grabbing her drink, and swallowing some water.

"I've always wanted grandchildren!" Taylor said cheerfully. "Maybe I'll get them some day soon." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Skye felt a twinge in her chest at the thought of Lucas having children, and who he'd be having them with. "But, onto happier discussions. What have you been up to in the past week?"

They spent the rest of the hour catching up the events of the past week, as they usually did, but Skye couldn't help the feeling that the Commander was hiding something from her.

"Well, thank you for the lovely meal as usual, Commander."

"My pleasure, Skye." He said with a soft smile. "You off home now?" Skye nodded. "Want me to walk you?"

"No, I'll be fine." She said quickly. "Thanks again. I'll see you around I'm sure, and same time next week?" It was their little joke, had been for the past five years, but it never failed to make him laugh.

He gave her a quick salute. "As always, kiddo! I'll see you soon." She smiled, dropped a quick kiss on his forehead, and let herself out the front door.

She walked away from his house slowly, thinking about their conversation, and noticed that night had fallen already. It was getting darker earlier in the evenings, and would stay that way until spring. She felt his presence before she saw him, quickly falling in step with her. "Are you following me?" She said suspiciously, turning to look at him, ignoring his grin.

"No, I just happened to be walking this way."

"Exactly at the time I was done my dinner with the Commander?" She raised her eyebrows at him, still walking.

"Such suspicion!" He said mockingly. He pointed to the house which he'd just come from. "Late meeting with Malcolm."

She chuckled softly. "Meeting, huh?" She smirked, determined to annoy him and not let him destroy her good mood for once.

Lucas scrunched his face in mock disgust. "_Please_ tell me you're not insinuating what I think you are." He said grouchily.

Skye smirked back at him, and patted him quickly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said brightly. He scowled at her.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, finally reaching her front door. "Why do you walk me home?" She said suddenly.

"I'm not walking you home, I like walking." He said shrugging, turning around and walking away before she could say anything else, and staring after him for a second, shaking her head, she let herself in.

* * *

><p>Oh, Lucas. Such a smirky, wonderful man! haha. As always, I love to see your thoughts, and I'll see you in a couple of days :)!<p> 


	4. Drinking

**Author's note: **Sorry again for the delay, I promise this will be updated much more quickly after _Betrayal _is finished, which is very soon (sadly)! Just a quick note that the LJ comm thankyou_bucket is hosting the first Valentine's Day challenge for these two, so head on over there and have a look! Even if you don't have a LJ account, you can take part and still post! So, onto chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, whatever.

* * *

><p>Skye was sat on her couch, plex on her lap, but mind drifting over the Commander's conversation. She still didn't understand why people were so accepting of Lucas, even his Father. A knock sounded at the door, and she groaned, slinking further into the couch, hoping whoever it was would go away.<p>

The knock sounded again. "Skye!" Tasha's voice hollered, and Skye breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it wasn't him.

She put her plex to the side, walked over and pulled open the door to greet a very _bouncy_ Tasha. "You rang?" She asked dryly.

Tasha looked at her skeptically. "You forgot, didn't you?" Skye stared at her in confusion. "Annual Single's Celebration?"

Skye groaned. "You promised last year was going to be the last year!" A couple of years ago, Tasha had been unceremoniously told by the soldier she was dating that it just wasn't working between them. At the same time as Hunter had been told by his girlfriend of the time that it just wasn't working out between them. To try and cheer them up, Skye had taken them both to Boylan's for some light drinking, which had quickly got a little out of hand.

The year after that, both of them had somehow ended up in the same position, and Skye had taken them out again. The year after, there was no excuse, but Hunter and Tasha had used it as an excuse to get completely drunk without having to feel guilty with the excuse that they were celebrating their single-hood.

"We're really doing this again?" Skye raised her eyebrows. "I have work tomorrow!"

Tasha snorted. "Come on, Skye, we all know you can hide a hangover better than anyone else!" She pleaded. "Besides, Hunter was saying that him and his girlfriend might have hit a rough patch…!" She trailed off teasingly, smirking at Skye as she rolled her eyes at her friend. Tasha had accidentally let it slip one night that she had been interested in Hunter "For ever!" although he had just started dating one of the girls from the new pilgrimage.

Skye huffed in response. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth, and grabbed her coat, following Tasha outside, pulling the door closed behind her. Tasha linked her arm through hers, and set off whistling cheerily. "You owe me!" Skye threatened teasingly.

"Don't I always?" Tasha laughed.

"Yes." Skye said seriously, both bursting into laughter.

They entered Boylan's, looking around, and spotted Hunter sitting forlornly in the corner by himself, brightening when he saw them both. "Tasha, Skye, here!" He hollered, waving at them.

Skye rolled her eyes and walked over. "Didn't you see there," she said sarcastically.

"Thought not," Hunter said, oblivious to her sarcasm, staring at Tasha. "I already ordered the first round."

"I'm not drinking much tonight," Skye said quickly.

"Yes, she has _work_ tomorrow," Tasha cut in, rolling her eyes.

"I do!" Skye protested. "And you know that _he's_ going to be there."

"Yes, we know, we know!" Hunter said quickly. "We all know how much you hate scumbag Lucas Taylor, and his conversations, and his walking you home, and playing mind games. Did I get it all?" He said in mock concern as Skye glared at him.

"It's _not_ funny, he's up to something!"

"Yes, I can see how he would be. Especially when he's been welcomed back in the colony. The portal's blown to smithereens. Everyone's happy. Positively malicious that one." Hunter said seriously, as Tasha giggled beside him.

Skye rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Skye said, mouth scrunched in distaste. "No Lucas talking tonight, and no saying his name, he might be listening!"

"He's not here," Hunter said helpfully. "I had a quick look when I came in, scoped out just in case I needed to tell you to look extra nice tonight."

Skye smacked one of her hands on the table. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" She said dangerously.

Hunter gulped. Tasha spoke quickly. "Just that we've all noticed that he likes you." She said innocently. "Come on, Skye, the guy walks you home almost every night." She clasped her hands together, putting them under her chin, fluttering her eyelashes.

"That doesn't mean anything. He hates me. I hate him. I _shot_ him." Skye protested vehemently.

"Sure you do," Tasha nodded innocently.

"And here we go, 3 drinks, on the house." Boylan set the 3 glasses of shots down on the table, and waved off the thanks. "The next round you're buying." He winked at them, throwing a towel over his shoulder, walking away.

"Screw Lucas." Skye said angrily, grabbing her shot, and swallowing it in one gulp.

"I bet she'd like too," Hunter murmured to Tasha, and they both chuckled as Skye glared at them suspiciously. "Another drink?" He said innocently, and beckoned Boylan over at her nod. "Can we take the bottle?"

Two hours later saw Skye completely drunk, slurring her words, and Hunter and Tasha nodding at everything she said. "He's _evil_," she slurred. Or at least that's what they thought she said, they couldn't be too sure. Their heads weren't too clear either, but they were quite more cognizant than her.

"You know he made me help him in the lab." She said indignantly, slamming her glass down on the table to make a point.

"Positively evil, that one." Hunter said innocently.

"Then he _kissed_ me." Skye said, eye's wide, poking her finger towards Hunter.

"Hunter kissed you?" Tasha said in confusion.

Skye waved her hand. "_Lucas_." She whispered. "Then he told me we couldn't be _friends_." Her eyes filled with tears at this.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends?" Hunter said in confusion.

"I don't!" Skye wailed, putting her head in her hands. "But he doesn't want to be _my_ friend."

"Oh," Tasha nodded her head, understanding.

"He should want to be my friend," Skye muttered.

Hunter nodded, expression serious.

Skye put her head up quickly. "Why are we talking about him?" She asked suspiciously. "Did he brainwash you and ask you to ask me questions about him?"

Tasha laughed at her friend's predicament. "Skye, you've been talking to us about him this _entire_ night." She said pityingly. "You know, it's ok to like him-"

"I don't like him!" Skye shrieked, and Tasha and Hunter quickly shushed her as most of the bar's occupants spun their heads around to see the source of the noise.

"All I'm saying is that if you _did_," Tasha said carefully, "No one would think anything of it."

"You're crazy." Skye said seriously. "He's _evil_," she whispered plaintively, looking around quickly, making sure he wasn't there.

"Ok, we believe you," Tasha said gently.

Skye suddenly shrieked again. "What time is it?" She said desperately.

Hunter checked his watch. "It's 10:30," eyes widening as Skye's expression changed to one of horror.

"I have to be in work in nine hours. I'm _drunk_," she sobbed quickly.

"It's ok, just go home and sleep it off." Tasha said soothingly, moving to stand up.

"No, I've got this. I can get home by myself." Skye said furiously. "I am a _strong, independent_ woman. I can walk myself home, without an evil person by my side!" She said dramatically, flinging her hands out to the side.

"Are you sure?" Hunter said dubiously.

Skye grabbed her purse off the table, and glared at him evilly. "I don't need _anyone_ to walk me home. _Strong. Independent._" She spun around, wobbling before quickly righting herself, glaring evilly at Hunter, and slowly walked her way to the front door, pushing it open successfully, smiling victoriously.

She took slow, careful steps. The alcohol had been making her head spin, but now it was worse after standing up. She resisted the urge to vomit, taking in slow, small breaths, stepping carefully.

"Bucket?" Came _his_ incredulous voice behind her.

Skye threw her head back, staring at the night sky, groaning. She spun around, and promptly fell over into the bushes. "Mmph!"

She was quickly lifted up, and set on her feet, Lucas' hands sitting on her waist, holding her upright. He looked her over in concern. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm _not_." She spat. "But I don't need any _man_, least of all _you_, walking me home!" She poked his chest with her finger at each word, ignoring his small winces.

"I see." He said carefully. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Not enough," she said with a sniff, and smacked his hands off her waist. "Now if you'll excuse me," she sniffed daintily, "I'll be getting home."

She stepped back, taking a couple of more steps as he watched her bemusedly. She took another few steps victoriously, _see, she was fine_. She turned her head to smirk triumphantly at him, and promptly tripped over a rock, falling onto the ground.

Lucas sighed, and walked over to her again, scooping her up into his arms, ignoring her protests.

"Put me down!" She said indignantly. "I can walk!"

"I know you can." He humoured her.

"Then put me down." She half-shrieked, and he winced at the volume.

He smirked at her. "No can do, Bucket, let's get you home, hmm?"

"I can get there myself." She said petulantly.

"I know you can." He repeated again, smirking down at her, eating up the distance between the bar and her home quickly.

"Why do you not want to be my friend?" She said resentfully.

He inhaled quickly, choking back laughter. "Why don't you want to be mine?" He smirked down at her.

"Because you're _evil_," she whined.

He pushed back the twinge of hurt. "I'm not." He said softly.

"No, you're not." She agreed with him, and he looked down at her in surprise. "But you play mind games, and it screws _my _mind!" She said plaintively, tapping his forehead with her fingers, and moaning as she started to feel her head spin.

"I don't. You know that I want you, and I know that you won't remember this tomorrow, but I think I'm in love with you, Bucket. You're crazy, temperamental, stubborn, intelligent, funny, beautiful, and I know you want me just as much, but you won't let yourself." He shook his head down at her teasingly.

She hmped in response. "You think I'm crazy?" She said sadly.

"Completely." He said, voice teasing. "You're home, Bucket." He lowered his knees slightly, so she could punch the key code into the door. It swung open, and he stepped inside, toeing off his boots. She gestured weakly to the bedroom. He walked quickly across the floor, pushing open the door with his foot, crossed to the bed and gently laid her down.

"My head hurts," she moaned, hand coming up to rest over her eyes.

"Well, you probably drank a hell of a lot." He said bemusedly.

"It was Hunter and Tasha's fault!" She said resentfully.

He gently pulled off her shoes, leaving them at the side of the bed, and pulled the cover's up over her. He looked back at her face to see she'd quickly fallen asleep. He shook his head at the sight, smiling gently. "Night, Bucket." He whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes, quickly kissing her on her forehead, and silently exited the room, closing her front door behind him, and began the walk to the other side of the colony where his unit was.

* * *

><p>Cracky!fic is cracky, and yet so adorable to write! haha. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	5. Gifts

**Author's note: **Sorry for the little delay! Betrayal was just finishing up - it's now finished if you want to head over and have a read :)! - and school has been a little crazy. On that note, I'm also away from home right now, preparing for an interview on Friday to go work at Walt Disney World again on their International College Program, so wish me luck! I don't think this will be finished in time for Valentine's Day, but be reassured, this will be updated, and I believe there's only 5-6 more chapters, so it shouldn't be too much longer! Thanks to all of you following so far, and this one is for vaarna, who keeps me up to date on my posting! Haha. And onto the chapter :)!

**Disclaimer: **Whatever Fox, just renew it already. Ok?

* * *

><p>As Skye slowly woke up, she became aware of three things. One, her head felt like someone was pounding it with tiny hammers, and her mouth felt like she hadn't had water in a week. Two, she was going to <em>kill<em> Hunter and Tasha, whom she assumed were responsible for her current state. Three, she had some vague recollections of the walk home last night, but why was she still in her clothes? She tried to unravel some of the adventures, vaguely remembering something about Lucas..._Lucas!_ _Oh _god, she groaned internally, pulling up vague memories of him carrying her, _carrying her_, home. That was it, she was just going to exile herself to the jungle. No one would have to know there, and she'd be happy never seeing him again. Although it might be a little problematic without having food, supplies, surviving all the dinosaurs. _Screw it._

She slowly pushed herself up, rolling towards the edge of the bed. She dragged herself quickly to the shower, grabbing some painkillers along the way. After stumbling into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, she slowly began to feel a little better, although still her head was still pounding quite vigorously. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses of the counter, and after some momentary confusion, let herself out the front door and started heading to the lab.

She winced at the bright sunlight and noise, scowling all the way to the lab, plotting revenge on Hunter and Tasha. She pushed open the door to the science center, grabbed her lab coat and headed to her work station.

"Skye!" Skye groaned internally, and turned around to see Malcolm walking toward her. "Morning," he said suspiciously, and Skye realized she still had her sunglasses on. She took them off quickly, placing them in her pocket.

"Morning," she greeted, and gave her best attempt at a smile. "What's up?" She said innocently.

He looked her over suspiciously. "Late night last night at Boylan's, by chance?" He said, eyebrows raised.

"Not at all-"

"Just helping me out with a couple of samples, and she might have stayed up a _little_ late." Cut in _his_ smooth_, loud _voice next to her. Skye winced, glaring at Lucas who had come to stand beside her, appearing out of nowhere like the spawn of Satan he was.

"Again?" Malcolm said with a wince. "How soon do you need those finished?" He asked concernedly.

"Oh, pretty quickly." Lucas said, still much louder than necessary, grinning at Skye, and shrugged his shoulders absently.

"Why are you speaking so loudly?" Malcolm asked slowly.

"Am I?" Lucas said with a grin. He tapped his ear with his hand. "Must be a little water-logged." Skye stood there glaring at him. "Well, ready to help again, Skye?"

"Doctor Shannon actually needs my help today." She smiled sweetly, or as sweetly as she could through gritted teeth, at him.

"Oh, I was actually going to take Doctor Shannon OTG today," Malcolm said frowning, "We're supposed to head to one of the outposts."

"Perfect!" Lucas said, beaming. "Then looks like you're with me today."

"I think I'm still needed in the lab though." She spoke through gritted teeth, eyes glaring daggers at him.

"No problem Skye, take the day off from the lab, if Lucas needs some help with those samples, those will be more beneficial. The other doctors can handle it, take some time off." Malcolm smiled at her.

"Sounds _fantastic_." Skye smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, let's get started then!" Lucas smirked at her.

"Fine." Skye smiled through gritted teeth. "Let me put my things on my desk, and I'll be there to help you."

"No hurry, I'll come with you." He smiled lazily at her, chuckling at her scowl, and followed her, waving quickly at Malcolm.

"Why on _earth_ am I helping you today?" Skye hissed as soon as Malcolm was out of earshot. "And _why_ are you talking so loudly?" She moaned, rubbing her temples.

"Not even a thank you from last night?" He asked teasingly. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't have a head ache still." He said sadly, eyes twinkling, mocking her.

Skye spun around, stomping the few steps over to him, and poked him hard in the chest with her finger. "I don't remember exactly what happened last night, but from what I _remember_, I was perfectly fine to get home by myself. I didn't _need_ your help!" She hissed angrily, eyes darting around to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Bucket, you were falling over on the ground. It was just my civilian _duty_ to make sure that you made it home safely." He said seriously, expression mocking.

She threw her hands in the air. "What do you _want_ from me?" She said in frustration. "Why are you suddenly _everywhere_?" Her eyes blazed in temper.

"I've always been here," he smirked at her, and folded his arms across his chest. "But, I need help, and you're the perfect person."

"Again, I ask _why_?" She said with forced patience.

"Why not?" He said with a shrug. "Now, aren't you putting your things down." Before she had time to respond, he continued walking to her station, holding the door open for her. She brushed past him without saying anything, walking over to her desk, feeling strangely nervous over him seeing exactly where she worked. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen it before, but with just the two of them in _her_ little space, it made her somewhat nervous.

She hung her coat on a hook, and turned to the table to grab a few papers, stopping when she saw a bouquet of flowers, and a small gift bag lying on her desk. She stared at it suspiciously, in shock, wondering what on earth it was. She turned to Lucas, seeing him leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

"What is that?" She said suspiciously, gesturing to the flowers and the bag.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Isn't this _your_ station?" He said slowly.

"Yes, it is. But I didn't put either of those there." She folded her arms across her chest.

"And yet somehow, and for some reason, _I_ did?" He smirked at her, crossing his arms over his chest, mimicking her. "Why don't you see what it is, there might be a note, before you start accusing people of doing things that they didn't do. Such suspicion, Bucket." He sighed mockingly.

Skye shot him another suspicious look, and moving forward slowly, she poked it with a finger. Nothing came out of it, other than Lucas laughing at her.

"Here." He moved forward to help her, attempting to pick up the bag before she snatched it away. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's mine." She said by way of explanation. He rolled his eyes at her, and sat down in _her_ chair. She huffed in annoyance at him, and gingerly picking up the small gift bag, she noticed a card tucked in the side. She pulled it out, uncertain whether to read it in front of him.

He waved a hand airily at her, knowing what she was thinking. "I won't look."

She lifted the edges slowly, pulling the card out, seeing a gigantic heart on the front. She gagged slightly in revulsion as Lucas laughed lowly.

"Oh right, Valentine's Day coming up, isn't it?" He said nonchantly.

"Apparently so." She said in distaste. She opened the card. _Dear Skye, Be mine, Valentine? Date tonight at Boylan's? Curran. _ She stared at it in shock, allowing Lucas to snag it from her loose fingers, reading it quickly, bursting out laughing. She snapped out of her reverie at the sound, and smacked him on the head, grabbing it back from him quickly, scowling at him.

"Ow." He complained, rubbing his head, frowning sadly at her. "Why are you always so physical? And not in a good way?"

"Don't _we_ have work to do?" She said sweetly, not bothering to answer his second question. He huffed at her in response, and stood up, walking to his side of the lab as she followed silently.

"So, are you going to go?" He asked suddenly.

Skye raised her eyebrows at his back. "Not that that's _any_ of your business-"

"You're not going." He said triumphantly. Skye sputtered at him. "If you were going to go, you would have said yes instantly." He smirked at her. "Don't lie to yourself, Bucket. You don't want to go out with him, and at the moment, you're desperately trying to think of an excuse _not_ to go without hurting his _feelings_." He said sarcastically.

Skye's eyes flashed with temper. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, arms folded across her chest. "I have _every_ intention of going out with him tonight." She said witheringly. "I would _love_ to go out with him."

Lucas smirked at her, stepping closer to her. She took another step back, coming up against the wall, and he stepped closer to her again, bracing his palms on the wall, blocking her in. She lifted her eyes to lock with his, challenge evident in her stare. He grinned at her, and her eyes flicked down to his mouth. "You know as well as I do that you wanted it to be me asking you on a date, and me leaving you that gift." He whispered softly.

"What is _wrong_-" Skye was abruptly cut off as he closed the last few centimeters between them, slanting his lips across hers, kissing her hungrily. She brought her palms up on his chest in the attempt to push him away, opening her mouth to tell him to stop, only for him to slip his tongue inside her mouth, caressing every inch of her mouth, dominating thoroughly as she stood there in shock, palms still against his chest, this time trying to pull him closer, kissing him back just as passionately.

He broke the kiss softly, leaning back, gazing deeply into her eyes. "And that proves my point exactly, Bucket. You just can't admit it to yourself yet." He pushed himself off the wall, leaving her staring breathlessly at him, and with a wink, turned away, walking down the hallway, whistling cheerfully.

"I'm going with him." She shouted after him defiantly, stomping her foot, causing him to turn and look at her. "You're wrong, I would like _nothing_ more than to go out on a date with Curran. You're in denial that I would want it to be _you_." She scoffed.

He winked at her in response, grinning at her lazily. "Keep telling yourself that, Bucket. We all know you're lying to yourself, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back." He smirked at her, spun around and walked away, throwing a cheerful wave at her over his shoulder. "Come on, Bucket, we've still got work to do!"

* * *

><p>That sneaky Curran! Hope you liked it, and as always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	6. Strategy

**Author's notes: **Thanks to everyone for all your reviews! I know we had the fanfictionapocalypse for a little while, and it was quite scary :(! Haha. But thanks for all powering through! We're officially halfway through this little cracky story now, again, slightly sad. This was intended to be a one shot, but the bunny just grew and grew, you can thank the lovely ShellyStark for that! Just a note, thankyou_bucket is hosting the first Valentine's Day challenge for this two, so head over and take a look! I will be posting a oneshot for our lovely pairing either late Monday night, or early Valentine's Day (Single's Awareness), so have a look if you'd like :)!

**Disclaimer: **Anyone want to buy me anything for Valentine's Day ;)?

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon passed in excruciating silence, both refusing to speak before the other cracked first. Lucas was far more dangerous to her not speaking though, instead brushing against her just barely, multiple times. Refusing to acknowledge it, she worked on in a tense silence, resisting the urge to smack him each time he did it, and she steadfastly refused to acknowledge the tiny voice screaming at her to lean into him he was so close.<p>

He'd asked her to sort out some more paperwork for him after their conversation in the hallway. He hadn't said anything else, but instead, brushed past her every so often. What was worse though was when he suddenly reached for a paper in front of her, or next to her, leaning close enough that she could feel his body heat, and near enough that she could smell that distinctly Lucas smell, outdoorsy, a hint of pine, that distinctly masculine smell that she just couldn't describe. All she knew was that next time he came near her, on purpose or not, she'd accidentally be driving her elbow back into someplace that would hurt because it was driving her up the wall.

A knock sounded on the door, and she looked up startled, as Lucas did the same, completely lost in their little world. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Expecting anyone, Bucket?" Without waiting for an answer, he called out. "Yes?" The door pushed open, revealing Josh standing in the doorway, hands behind his back, looking slightly sheepish. Lucas scowled at him.

"Hi Skye, er, Lucas." He said awkwardly, glaring quickly at Lucas. "I was going to drop these off at your station, and I saw you weren't there, and Mom told me you were here." He paused awkwardly again, looking at Lucas staring evilly at him. He swallowed quickly, trying to gather some confidence. He brought his arms out from behind his back, revealing a small gift bag, and a bouquet of flowers. Lucas groaned internally, and Skye felt her stomach drop and a nauseous sensation beginning to surface. Josh took a step in the room, handing the gifts to Skye, who took them with a weak smile.

"Josh, this is really sweet, thank you." She said earnestly, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"Open it." He smiled enthusiastically at her, trying to ignore Lucas glaring daggers at him from the corner.

She smiled at Josh weakly, feeling the heat of Lucas' glare on her. She placed the bouquet of flowers on the table.

"Oh, those aren't from me." He said quickly. "They were on your desk, but Mom told me to bring them to you." He scratched his neck awkwardly at Skye's confused expression. She smiled at him, and trying to get it over with as fast as possible, she opened the gift bag, seeing a card tucked in the side. She looked at him weakly, forcing a grin on her face, and taking a deep breath, opened it up, barely refraining from gagging as heaps of glitter fell on her lap, decorating an almost naked cupid on the front. _Dear Skye. Here's a special letter, Addressed to you. It says "You're my Valentine," I hope I'm yours too. Date with me at Boylan's tonight? Love, Josh._

She looked up, smiling weakly at him, feeling her lunch threatening to come back up. "Josh, this was really sweet-"

"Skye, aren't you going out with Curran tonight?" Lucas cut in, smirking at her. He stood up, brushing past Josh, and then turned around, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Better get in line, kid, she's got a long list of people waiting." He winked at Skye, and sauntered out the room. Skye clenched her fists in frustration, barely refraining from throwing something at his idiotic head.

"Josh, I'm really sorry, but as Lucas _mentioned_, Curran already asked me on a date tonight." She said uncomfortably, noting with guilt as his expression dropped, and then he forced a smile, trying to mask it.

"No problem," he said nonchantly with a wave of his hand. "Maybe some other time?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead turning around, waving shortly, and walking away quickly.

She groaned in frustration, placing her hands on the table, and dropping her head in her arms.

"Something the matter, Bucket?" His voice asked sarcastically.

Her head shot up off the table, turning around seeing Lucas leaning against the doorway watching her, smug expression on his face. She didn't know how quickly he'd turned around, and why on earth he was there again. "What is your problem?" She asked angrily.

"My problem?" He said in confusion, pointing at himself.

"Yes, _your_ problem. Why couldn't you leave me to talk to Josh about _my_ business?" She glared daggers at him.

He held his hands up in front of him defensively. "Look," he sighed. "You didn't want to go out with the kid, I was just trying to help things along." He gestured with his hands, looking slightly uncomfortable for the first time since she'd known him.

"Just for clarification's sake," she said sweetly. "Who put the thought in your _thick_ head that I don't want to go on a date with Josh?" She smiled dangerously at him.

He pushed himself off the wall, coming closer to her. He squatted in front of her, lifting his hand up to cup her cheek, as she glared at him. "You know as well as I do that you don't want to go on a date with Josh. Or Curran. Or any other poor sap who comes sniffing around you, Bucket. You want it to be me." He said confidently, winking at her.

"Oh, really?" She scoffed, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from her face. "And just what makes you so sure about that?"

He winked at her. "The way your pulse instantly accelerates as soon as I come close to you. The way your pupils dilate whenever I'm near. The way your breath catches when I'm this close, and you can't breath properly. Face it, Bucket, you know that you want me. You don't want any of these boys, you just don't want to give in." He smiled triumphantly at her, placing his hands on her knees, as she barely disguised a shiver of pleasure.

She smiled sweetly at him. "All signs of temper too, Lucas." She drawled his name. "But, you know as well as I do, that you know I don't want you. All those are physical signs that show how _annoyed_ I am to constantly be forced into your company. I _don't_ want you. Have _never_ wanted you, will _never_ want you."

He slid his hands further up her thighs, causing an obvious shiver from her, and stood up slowly. "Really?" He whispered with a smirk, leaning closer to her. "I think you're just deep in denial, Bucket. And that's ok. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to admit it. But preferably sooner rather than later, I only have so much patience."

Skye eyed him warily, mischief lighting in her eyes. "You're right about one thing." She whispered shyly. She locked her gaze with him, tongue darting out to wet her lips. She brought her hands up, looping them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He blinked at her, slightly stunned by her actions and quick change in attitude. "Maybe just the one thing." She whispered, barely a breath away from his lips. She met him the final centimetre, slanting her lips across his, kissing him passionately, and on his moan, she slid her tongue in his mouth.

He quickly took over the kiss, sliding his hands up her waist, pulling her up to a standing position, her body flush against the length of his. She leaned into him, slowly rotating them in a circle, never breaking the kiss. Her head was spinning with desire, but she quickly tamped down on the sensations, pushing her intentions to the forefront of her mind. When she was certain they were in place, she quickly - and as much as she hated to admit it, sadly - broke the kiss, pushing his chest hard, causing him to stumble and fall into the very chair she'd vacated.

She smiled at him breathlessly. "You're right that _you_ want _me_," she said with a grin. "But I'm still right that I don't want _you_." She smirked at him triumphantly, breathlessly, ignoring his slow grin, and spinning on her heel, she turned around and left, head held high, measuring her steps slowly and carefully, and as soon as she was out of sight, ran down the hallway, out of the doors, and back home.

When she'd entered the code, and safely slammed the door shut, she slid down the wall, touching fingers to her trembling lips. As much as she absolutely loathed to admit it, when she had kissed him, it had been like touching a live wire. Every pore had instantly felt alive, and she had barely summoned the urge to push him away. She stayed on the floor for a few seconds, tamping down on the desire to run back to Lucas, and continue what she'd started. She shook her head quickly. She was probably dehydrated, that would explain her crazy behavior.

She stayed there for a couple more seconds, and then stood up, walking to the phone. She looked up Curran's number, entered it, and waited until it connected, ringing, until she was through to voicemail. "Hi Curran, it's Skye. Thank you so much for the gorgeous flowers and gift today, I absolutely loved them. Um, I'm really sorry, but unfortunately I'm feeling a little under the weather tonight, would you mind if we had a rain-check? Talk to you soon, and thanks again. Night!"

She called Tasha next, connecting, and hearing her voice down the end of the line. "Movie night?" She said hopefully.

"Down. I'll be there in ten." Skye hung up gratefully, going to grab some movies, a blanket, and change into comfy clothes. She sat down on the couch when she was finished, not bothering to do anything else, and then heard the knock on the door. She walked over cautiously, just in case it was _him_, and looked through the peephole, seeing to her relief, Tasha standing there.

She opened the door quickly, yanking her inside, and then slammed it shut, bolting it too. She turned around, and noticed Tasha staring at her in confusion. "Everything ok?" Tasha said slowly.

Skye nodded, smiling brightly. "Perfect!"

"Then explain to me why you needed a movie night, and why exactly you're bolting the door closed?" She put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows.

"Lucas." She said by way of explanation.

"Oh, then I guess this would be why he gave me this ice-cream when he passed me in the market place." She dug through the bag on her shoulder, bringing it out and handing it to Skye.

She examined it cautiously, temper flaring. "It's my favorite kind." She said through gritted teeth. "What is _wrong_ with him?" She hissed angrily.

"Hang on, let me get this straight. The man walks you home, drives you crazy, kisses you, buys you your favorite kind of ice cream, and you're _upset_ with him?" Tasha stared at her incredulously. "What is wrong with _you_? He's obviously trying to be nice. Well, I don't think it's exactly _nice_ he's trying to be, more warm for your form." She winked at her, quickly yelping as Skye smacked her on her arm.

"Don't say that!" She hissed. "Lucas Taylor is _not_ nice, or is _warm for my form_." She said exaggeratedly. "He's playing mind-games and you're falling for them!" She wailed.

"Skye, it's ok." Tasha said soothingly, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the couch, pushing her down. "Let's sit down, watch movies, eat ice-cream, and forget all about Lucas, ok?"

"Not his ice-cream." She muttered under her breath. Tasha rolled her eyes and kept walking to the couch, sitting down on it, and Skye thumped down next to her. "Movie?"

"Movie." Skye agreed, grabbing the candy, opened it, and started munching.

* * *

><p>Cracky fic is cracky, and yet so much fun to write! As always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	7. Date

**Author's note: **Ack, sorry for the late update! Things have been a little crazy around here the last week. I've been battling with ff to try and get chapters uploaded, and additionally to review - a big THANK YOU to those who fought their way through to leave a review!

As noted on my last chapter, I was in Toronto last weekend for an interview to work for Walt Disney World this summer, and I GOT THE JOB! Well, more accurately, I've been accepted to work for Walt Disney World on their International College Program. I've also had one of my uni paper's accepted to be presented at a conference, so it's been a little busy to say the least! Sorry again for the late update, and hope you enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer: **You hurt me, Fox.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Skye." Elizabeth Shannon said hurriedly, as Skye walked up to her with a smile.<p>

"Good morning!" Skye beamed. It was a brand new day, and one where she was finally back in the lab.

Elizabeth's face scrunched, and Skye's stomach dropped slightly. "Lucas needs help again today." She said quickly, face wincing. And Skye's good day was _definitely_ over.

"That's _nice_." She said carefully. "Is Malcolm going to be helping him?"

"Skye-" Elizabeth winced at her.

Skye held up her hand, stopping her. "Fine. I'll do it." She growled through gritted teeth, stomping towards his lab, ignoring Elizabeth's chuckles. She continued stomping all the way to his lab, and swung the door open, feeling a glimmer of satisfaction as he spun around, slight surprise on his expression. "Why?" She growled, hands clenched into fists by her side.

He tilted his head to the side. "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, Bucket." He smirked lightly at her.

"Why am I here, _again_?" She snarled, teeth gritted. He raised his eyebrows, and grabbed a pile of paperwork off his desk, waving it in the air, smiling smugly. She stomped over to him, grabbing the paperwork out of his hand. "First, I am _not_ your assistant." She poked him sharply in the chest. "Second, I am interning at the _infirmary_, meaning, I work in the _infirmary._" She poked him in the chest again. "Third, I am not your personal assistant!" She shrieked again, and he winced, clapping a hand over her mouth, pulling it away quickly as she bit down slightly.

He shook his hand, wincing, glaring at her slightly. "Firstly, Bucket, I'm not the one assigning you to work with me. Ah, ah!" He held up a hand in warning as she started to speak, and she closed her mouth, glaring angrily at him. "You can thank your dear old Commander Taylor for that. Second, he's the one who told Malcolm for you to work with me originally, please note, I'm saying work _with_, not _for_, and he's the one authorizing you for time off from the internship so that you can assist me. Third of all, you're not my personal assistant, you're helping me finish my project for the good of the colony. Do you think you can handle that?" He looked at her, somewhat sadly.

Skye began to feel guilt start to blossom in her chest. "Why did Taylor authorize me to work with you?" She said sharply, trying to push down the guilt.

Lucas shrugged, turning around, back to his calculations. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He murmured, focusing on his work, and gestured towards the door.

She ignored the twinge of hurt as his dismissal. "I will, as soon as we're done today." She crossed the room to him, trying to avoid touching him, and grabbed the paperwork off his desk. She sat down at the edge of the table, sorting her way through the pile.

They worked in an uncomfortable, strained silence, and Skye kept throwing covert glances over at Lucas, who seemed intently concentrated on the task in front of him. She bit her lip guiltily. He looked like he was under a lot of pressure, and while he might have been an evil spawn of Satan - she would apologize later to the Commander, although not out loud, for thinking that - it seemed that he was genuinely trying to help with something. After his face had fallen, she'd felt for some indescribable reason that she'd kicked a small puppy, and she felt..._guilty_.

"So, what's this for?" She said suddenly, as a peace offering, gesturing weakly to the papers he was studying.

His head came up slowly, gaze assessing her. "New form of energy reproduction." He said absently. "We're trying to recreate promethium cores, but with something that will last longer in this environment, and something that will be based on solar energy primarily. Then we'll see how it fits in with some of the other technology around Terra Nova." He shrugged his shoulders, eyes taking on a far away look, and quickly returned back to his work.

Skye bit her lip again. Usually, he wouldn't _stop_ talking to her. Now, it just felt awkward, and strained, and as much as he annoyed the hell out of her, she didn't like the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her she was in the wrong. "Why are you doing this?" She blurted out.

He lifted his head, staring at her again, tilting his head to the side. "Why am I doing what?" He asked slowly.

"This." She gestured to his notes. "Why are you trying to create a different form of energy? Why are you trying to help Terra Nova?"

He chuckled slightly, and placed his elbows flat on the desk, leaning forward. "Why are you so curious all of a sudden, Skye?"

She didn't miss the way he had called her Skye instead of Bucket. It made her stomach twist. He seemed so formal, and incredibly unlike the Lucas who had been bothering her for so long. She shrugged uncomfortably, and folding her arms across her chest, she leaned forward on the desk, moving closer towards him. "Because of all the things you could be doing around the colony, to _help_ us, you chose to go back into science. Why?"

He laughed shortly, and leaned back slightly, putting some distance between them. A twinge of hurt flashed across her features, one that didn't go unnoticed by him. "Science has been my whole life. It's shaped everything I've ever known. Why stop now?" He said simply. "Besides, if I know how to do something, or know that I _can _do something, why not do it?"

Skye shrugged again, unable to think of a response. He shrugged back at her, and turned back to his work. There was another uncomfortable stretch of silence.

"So, how did the date go last night?" He asked suddenly, still staring at his papers

Her head shot up, as he slowly lifted his gaze to hers. She stared at him in surprise. "It went well." She said slowly, mouth twisting, forcing a smirk. "Curran was the perfect gentleman." She bit her lip lightly, focusing on projecting a dreamy expression.

"I'll bet." He winked at her, his regular smirk back on his face.

Her temper instantly flared. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nothing." He said nonchantly. "All men are happy when the girl they give presents too asking her on a date, are mysteriously sick." He smiled at her gently, expression knowing.

She smiled sweetly back at him, brain going into overdrive. "Who said I went on a date with Curran?" She blinked innocently at him.

His gaze narrowed. "Josh?"

"Now why would you want to know that?" She asked innocently.

He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, expression smug. "Why don't you want to tell me?" He countered with a grin.

"You answer my question first, and then I'll tell you." She said smugly, leaning slightly closer to him again.

"Because I'd love to know who you decided was safe and unappealing enough to you to date." He said innocently, smirking at her.

She spluttered in outrage. "I don't date someone because they're _safe_ and _unappealing_," she snapped. "I date them because I'm _attracted_ to them, you idiot."

"Ah, ah, Skye, name calling already?" He said tauntingly. "Besides, I answered your question, you answer mine. A deal's a deal." He grinned widely at her.

"I don't want to tell you because it's none of _your_ business." She smiled through gritted teeth at him, eyebrows raised.

"Really?" He said with a grin. "Are you sure about that?" He leaned slightly closer to her, only a couple of inches separating them.

"Sure." She said breathlessly, anger radiating from her.

He leaned closer into her, and she slowly closed her eyes for some inexplicable reason, feeling his breath on her face, sure that he was going to kiss her. "Pity." He whispered, drawing back suddenly, jumping out of his chair. Her eyes snapped open in confusion, watching him stride out the room. He stopped suddenly, turning back to her. "I've got to go talk with some people, Bucket. Just leave when you're done, the door will lock automatically behind you." He tapped the side of the door frame with his hand, and with one last smirk, he was gone.

She dropped her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks ablaze, thoughts whirring around her brain. If she couldn't beat the bastard at his own games, she'd have to join him. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, took a deep breath, and dialed the number, drumming her fingers on the table top, waiting for it to connect.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Skye said enthusiastically. "I'm really sorry about last night, but I'm feeling so much better. I was wondering if you wanted to use that rain-check?"

"I'd love too." She could hear his grin through the phone.

"Ok." She exhaled quickly, not having thought through this far. She struggled to think of what to say next.

"What time do you want to meet?"

She sighed in relief. "How about 8?" She said quickly.

"It's a date."

"Yes it is." She smiled triumphantly, and hit disconnect, putting it back in her pocket, turning back to the papers with a large grin on her face.

* * *

><p>She pushed open the entrance to Boylan's, searching for Curran. Even though his first name was Tim, he'd been known by his last name since he arrived in Terra Nova, for a reason unknown to her.<p>

"Skye!" She heard her name being called, and quickly scanning the room, she saw Curran waving at her from a corner. She smiled and started forward, only to quickly stop as she noticed Lucas sitting opposite Curran, turning around and giving her a smug wave. She gritted her teeth, trying to hold onto her temper, and approached the table.

"Hi Curran, Lucas." She nodded at him, eyes glaring daggers.

"Oh, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you both to your _date_." He winked at Skye, standing up, vacating the chair, and presented it to her with a flourish of his hand. She glared at him and sat down gingerly, and Lucas pushed her and the chair slightly under the table. "Have fun, _Bucket_." He whispered softly by her ear, lowly enough that Curran didn't hear. She barely restrained a shiver, and refused to acknowledge him. She knew instantly the second he left, noting the sudden cold at his absence.

"Hi!" Curran said enthusiastically. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure." She smiled brightly at him. "Just a water right now, I'm dying after being in the lab all day!" She laughed, slightly uncomfortably.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He smiled at her, and slid out of his chair, heading to the bar.

Skye gazed around the bar, amusing herself by spotting who was drinking with who. Curran quickly arrived back with the drinks. "So, uh. Uh, feeling better?" He asked with a grin.

Skye stared at him for a second, _that was the best he could come up with? _ "Much," she said sweetly. "Thank you for the gift and the flowers, they were beautiful." She smiled gently at him.

He frowned slightly. "Flowers?"

"The roses?" She looked at him curiously.

He coughed. "Oh, you're welcome," he said hurriedly, "Sometimes I forget what presents I give to who." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I mean, I give presents to my Mother all the time, and forget what I get her." He smirked back at her, attempting to give a seductive gaze and failing miserably.

"I didn't know your Mother lived in Terra Nova." Skye said sweetly, eyebrows raised, and folded her arms.

He reached out to stroke her hand gently. "She just got here," he murmured lowly, still smirking. She raised her eyebrows at him, pressing her lips together. He exhaled quickly. "Ok, fine. Presents impress girls, so sue me." He held his arms out wide. "I just thought you'd like them."

"I _did _like them." She said angrily. "Until I just realized that you've probably given them to every other girl in the colony as well!" She took in a deep breath, noticing that some of the other patrons were starting to look at them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm starting to feel a little _sick_ again." She said witheringly, and stood up to leave.

He grabbed her arm quickly. "No, don't go, please?" He pleaded with a sheepish expression. "I'm really not good with all this stuff." He gestured widely.

"Neither am I, but I think I can manage by myself." She smacked his wrist off her arm and walked out the bar, ignoring his pleas behind her. She was a little annoyed that he'd turned out to be one of those men who thought that they were god's gift to women and treating her just like every other woman, but in all honesty, she was more annoyed at herself for agreeing to go on the date. She hadn't wanted to go on the date, she hadn't been interested in Curran, it was more to annoy _him_.

Thinking of him, where was he? He was_ always_ there when she walked home alone, or tried to. She looked around suspiciously, not seeing anyone around her. She stopped, turning round in a circle, not seeing a sign of Lucas anywhere. She ignored the feeling of disappointment in her chest, and exhaling quickly, continued the walk home by herself, pushing down the hurt at her loneliness.

* * *

><p>Has she left it too late :O? Haha. Hope you all enjoyed, and as always, I love to hear your thoughts!<p> 


	8. Worms

**Author's note: **Shelly most definitely created a monster! Although there's only about 3 chapters left, so the light is in sight at the end of the tunnel! A big thank you to all of my readers/reviewers, this story is definitely very cracky, and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I desperately tried to keep this story just focused on Skye, but we diverge a little from her viewpoint close to the end, it was impossible not to do otherwise. So, enjoy a new perspective ;)!

**Disclaimer: **Why you make me cry Fox?

* * *

><p>Skye walked into the lab the next morning after a very long night of tossing and turning. It was the first night since the Sixers had returned to Terra Nova that she'd walked home alone, and specifically, since <em>Lucas<em> hadn't walked her home when she was alone. Realistically, she knew that she'd be safe enough, but it had just felt _wrong_ walking home alone. It was completely unsettling, and while she suspected the reason, she refused to head down that path of thoughts.

She walked into her little office, grabbing her lab coat off the hook, and put her bag on the desk. Noting something amiss, she quickly turned her attention back to the desk, instantly seeing what was wrong. A small bouquet of roses were sat on top of some of her paperwork. She picked the bouquet up suspiciously, and peeked around the bundle, trying to see if there was a card or anything that would identify the sender, but after a few moments, found absolutely nothing. This was exactly the same as the other two that she'd received, meaning that there was still someone else aside from Josh and Curran who had been sending her gifts, and it was infuriating not knowing who it was. A knock at the door startled her, and she spun around, hand on her chest, eyes wide. "Hunter," she acknowledged him weakly, seeing him standing there, looking sheepishly at her.

"Scared?" He teased. She laughed shortly, awkwardly. He coughed slightly. "Here." He brought his hands out from behind his back, and awkwardly thrust a small wrapped box towards her.

Skye groaned internally. After she'd pulled that parasite out of him, there had always been a tension between them. She knew that he liked her as more than a friend, but he was a brother to her. They'd grown up together, played together as children, played in the same bath tub when they were about three for heaven's sake! She knew everything about him, and almost vice versa, and she didn't think she could ever see him in something else but a brotherly role. As much as he wanted too, he would never be anything more than a brother to her. She took the package reluctantly, smiling weakly at him.

"Open it!" He smiled enthusiastically at her, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

She gave him a weak smile in return, and unwrapped it quickly, revealing a bottle of vodka and chocolates underneath. She stared at both of them in bemusement, and then turned her attention back to him, looking to him questiongly.

"Well, the alcohol is because we all know how well mine turned out," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly again. She made a note to perhaps send him to Dr. Shannon and see if he had a problem. "And well, girls always love chocolate." He finished weakly.

"Yes they do." She murmured. "Thank you, they're lovely." She smiled at him weakly.

"I was also wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight?" He said eagerly.

"Skye! Oh, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said awkwardly, coming into Skye's small office, seeing Hunter and Skye standing there, all looking at each other awkwardly.

"Dr. Shannon!" Skye said eagerly.

"Hello." Hunter greeted, nodding his head towards her.

"Well, I can see you're busy. I just wanted to let you know that Lucas doesn't need you today, so you can resume your work in the infirmary." Elizabeth smiled happily at Skye, knowing how upset she had been about working with Lucas and missing time in the infirmary. She hadn't expected to see the hurt on Skye's face though, and looked at her questiongly.

Skye's heart clenched. First, he didn't walk her home, and now he didn't need her help? Fine, if he wanted to play it like _that_. "Perfect." She said sweetly. "I'll be right with you." She turned back to Hunter, hands in her pockets.

"Oh, right." He said awkwardly. "See you tonight?" He said hopefully.

Skye shot Elizabeth a look of desperation. "Oh, actually, Skye has to work late in the infirmary today. We've got a lot on." Elizabeth said quickly, giving him an apologetic look.

Skye turned to Hunter with a sad smile. "Maybe another night?" She smiled encouragingly at him. She'd drag along Tasha and try and make it into a friend's night.

"Yeah, uh, just let me know! I'll see you later Skye, Dr. Shannon." He smiled quickly at them both, gaze lingering on Skye, and quickly left.

Skye collapsed in her chair with a quick sigh of relief.

"Busy time of it lately?" Elizabeth said lightly, leaning against the wall.

"You have _no _idea." Skye muttered, balling her hands into fists and pressing them against her face.

"So, is that, three or four men now competing to take you out?" Elizabeth grinned at her.

Skye stared at her in slightly horror. "How did you know about that?" She asked weakly, face flaming.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Josh talks a lot." She chuckled lightly.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Skye said awkwardly. "Josh is my best friend, but, he couldn't be anything more." She felt her cheeks flame brighter. Someone up there was having a good laugh at her expense.

Elizabeth grinned at her. "I'm glad you feel that way," she said gently, "He needs a friend a lot more than he needs a girlfriend right now. Especially considering _that_ person is in love with someone else." Skye looked at her in confusion, and Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "I'm not the only one who's noticed." She said lightly, giving her a small wink.

"Dr. Shannon, I'm, I'm _not_ in love with anyone," Skye said awkwardly, running a hand over her hair nervously.

"Sure you're not." Elizabeth smiled at her. "Ready to go?" She said cheerfully.

"Ready." Skye followed Elizabeth out of the room, still puzzling over what Elizabeth had said.

Skye spent the day following Elizabeth around, pointedly trying to avoid wondering why she wasn't working with Lucas. It hadn't escaped her notice that his odd behavior was now followed by her working back at her regular internship, and not with him. She finally headed to Dr. Shannon's office with said doctor in tow to have a look at some of the papers Elizabeth had suggested for her.

"Ah, Skye?" Elizabeth said questioningly. Skye lifted her head up from the papers she had been studying, looking at Elizabeth, and following where her gaze was looking, and spun around in her chair. It was Curran, standing outside Dr. Shannon's office awkwardly. "I'll leave you two alone." She smiled at Skye, and quickly walked over to talk to Malcolm. Skye stood up slowly, leaning back against her desk.

Curran stepped into the office slowly. "Hi," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Skye folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow. "Um, I just wanted to talk to you about last night."

Skye sighed and held up a hand. "Let's not worry about it, ok? I realize that you're, quite _popular_, with girls around the colony, but I'm not going to be one of them."

He looked at her helplessly. "I didn't mean anything by it," he said uncomfortably, "I just, a man's got to have choices, options, you know?"

Skye laughed shortly. "I do, but my choice isn't you. Ok? No hard feelings. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting back to work." She turned her attention back to the sheets she'd been studying before he'd walked in, hearing him sigh, and walk away quickly. She felt a little guilty that she'd agreed to go on that date with him, but she hadn't expected him to be treating her just like everyone else. She wanted someone that would treat her as unique, special, different from other people, not just another person in a long line-up. Someone maybe sort of like him a little voice whispered. _No_, she told herself firmly. There was _no_ chance that she'd want someone like _him_. She was probably just a little tired and rattled, it meant nothing, she told herself.

"All done?" Came Elizabeth's sympathetic voice.

Skye spun her seat around again, watching as Dr. Shannon took a seat, and nodded. "What is it about Valentine's Day making everyone suddenly start trying to date everyone?" She grumbled. "Why can't we just ignore that monstrosity of a so-called holiday, and leave it to those people already in a relationship?"

"Misguided hope?" Elizabeth suggested with a chuckle.

"Misguided indeed." Skye muttered.

"Ah, speaking of. You probably don't want to hear this, but Hunter called the lab, and asked me if you could get out early tonight." Skye stared at her in horrified amusement. "I'm guessing you want me to tell him you're working late?" She said with a wry grin.

"Most definitely, _please._" Skye begged. "I will owe you _so_ much!"

Elizabeth held up her hand. "Don't worry about it. Just clock of at 5 as usual, and take the rest of the time to do what you want before you get home."

"Are you sure?" Skye asked with a wince.

"Positive." Elizabeth said firmly. "Now, go finish that reading, and then enjoy yourself. Sneak out the back when you're done. Probably 7 or so? Ok?"

"Sounds fantastic." Skye said with a smile. "Thanks, Dr. Shannon."

An hour later, 5 o' clock had rolled by, and Skye had finished all the paperwork that was needed. She headed back to her office. It was already tidy and organized. Unlike Lucas she was a little bit of a neat freak, but at least she got all her paper's submitted when she needed too. She tapped her fingers absently on the table top, wondering what to do for another two hours. Well, she still had the bottle of vodka from Hunter. She also had a couple of movies on her plex. She looked at them both, and shrugged, might as well enjoy them both while she had nothing else to do. She grabbed the bottle, and poured herself a glass. She opened a movie on her plex, and settled back in her chair, hitting start.

* * *

><p>Lucas had finally finished for the night. It had been another long evening where he knew that the answer was just within his grasp, and if he left when the work day had ended, it would have plagued him the entire night. He knew from experience that he might as well just work late, and leave earlier the next day, or work as regular, as he usually did. He grabbed the paperwork that he needed to drop off for Malcolm and picked up the few belongings he needed to take home.<p>

He left his lab, carefully locking the door behind him, and headed to Malcolm's office. It was next to Dr. Shannon's, luckily for him, as Skye's was right next to hers. It proved _convenient_ at times. He stopped at Malcolm's door, dropping off the paperwork when he heard a _thud_. He cocked his head to the side, turning around in a slow circle, not seeing anyone in the lab. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking it must have been some sort of machine in the infirmary, when he heard it again. He started walking towards the sound, hearing what sounded like _crying_ as well.

He cautiously walked forwards, coming closer to Dr. Shannon's office, when he realized it was coming from Skye's office. He stopped outside her door carefully, and pulling the knife out of his belt, just in case, he turned the door handle carefully, pushing it open silently. He saw Skye sitting in her chair, feet up on the desk, plex on the desk in front of her, bottle of vodka in her hand, tears streaming down her face. "Skye?" He asked incredulously, eyebrows raised as high as they would go.

Skye shrieked, spinning around, falling off her chair. Lucas quickly strode over to her, as she sat there in bemusement, lifting a hand to wipe her face. "Skye?" He asked again, tilting his head to the side. She stared at him in bemusement, letting out a small _hic_. He shook his head in amusement, and wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and sat her back on her chair. "What are you doing?" She wavered unsteadily, tilting forward, and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back.

She shook the bottle of vodka she'd still been clutching in her hand at him, and pointed to the plex with the other hand. "Important research," she slurred loftily.

He raised his eyebrows, pressing his lips together, trying not to smile. "Really?" He said carefully. "Research that involved alcohol?" He looked behind him at the plex, seeing a man and a woman moving across the screen, and judging by their clothing, was quite an old movie. "And watching, whatever that is?" He looked at her questioningly.

Skye bit her lip, staring at him beseechingly and started sobbing again. "They just won't, _hic_, leave me, _hic_, alone!" She wailed.

He knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on the arms of her chair. "Who won't leave you alone, Bucket?" He looked at her tenderly.

"Hunter, Curran, Josh," she muttered petulantly. "They think they can come by with silly _gifts_," she sneered, "And ask me out on a date. Hunter was this morning, and they just won't leave me alone!" She wailed again, tears resuming down her face.

He grabbed a box of kleenex from her desk, wiping her face gently. "And so you're hiding out in your lab, with vodka, and your plex?" He asked skeptically.

"Dr. Shannon said I could." Skye said defensively, words still slurred. "Do _you_ want to be continuously asked on dates by people you don't want too? And the person you want too ask you on a date, _doesn't?_" She looked at him pitifully.

He felt his heart clench slightly, but chose to ignore what she'd said, not willing to get his hopes up. "True," he said, looking thoughtful. "So, you don't want to date any of these idiots then, Bucket?" He smirked at her.

"Why won't you ask me on a date?" Skye looked at him sadly. "And why didn't you walk me home last night?"

He choked a little in shock. "I didn't think you'd miss me, Bucket." He said carefully, not bothering to answer her first question.

She stared at him accusingly. "This is _your _fault." She declared, crossing her arms across her chest, the bottle getting stuck in the way. He took it from her carefully, placing it on the floor.

"How's it my fault?" He asked with a grin, leaning closer to her, eyebrows raised.

She audibly gulped, and leaned closer into him. "Because _you_ haven't asked me on a date. Why not?" She asked again, sadness in her tone.

"Bucket, you know as well as I do that you won't simply agree to go on a date with me." He whispered. She closed her eyes, leaning closer into him. "You're not the type to go on a date with me, I think we're over such trivialities by now. Besides, you've always protested you don't like me." He smirked at her, eyebrows raised. She hiccupped again, her gaze unfocused, and trying to focus back on him again. "And you're completely drunk, aren't you?" He grinned at her as she hiccupped again. "Come on, Bucket, let's get you home."

He held out both of his hands and she took them gratefully, allowing him to pull her out of her chair. "I'm fine." She said with a grin, wobbling unsteadily on her feet. "Fine." She repeated, stepping a little closer to him. She lifted her hands from his, placing them on his shoulders. He looked at her cautiously, wondering what she was up to. She lifted one hand, tenderly cupping the side of his face, and before he could react, kissed him full on the lips. He stood there in shock for a second, before quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her back hungrily. She tried to take another step closer in to him, and tripped over her feet, almost falling to the ground, only his arms holding her up.

He chuckled lowly, of course she would kiss him again, and be tipsy enough that this would happen. "Sure?" He raised his eyebrows at her. She answered him with a haughty grin, climbing back to her feet, grabbing his hand, ignoring his smirk. She took a couple of steps forward, and pitched forward, almost falling to the floor as he grabbed her around the waist again. "I think we know how this goes." He said with a grin. He picked her up as he had the other night, one hand under her knees, and another under her back, and carefully walked out of her room. She tucked her head under his chin, and looped her arms around his neck. He ignored the sensations flying in his stomach because of that, and focused on getting her home. He allowed the door to her office to slam behind them, exited the infirmary, and started the walk back to her home.

"I _want _you to ask me on a date." She suddenly said earnestly, tapping his chin gently.

He looked down at her in shock, still walking, thinking she had fallen asleep as she'd been so silent. "Do you now?" He winked at her, allowing those feelings to rise just a little.

"Yesh." She slurred, and promptly passed out in his arms. He shook his head at her antics, chuckling at her expression of complete relaxation, turning into quiet laughter as she slowly began to snore, and continued walking.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. NO ONE can resist his charms! haha. As always, I love hearing your thoughts :)!<p> 


	9. Water

**Author's note: **You are all _flooring_ me with your responses, I love you all dearly! Now, these characters are fighting me tooth and nail, so I believe that there is only one more chapter left out of this, but don't be surprised or upset if there is another one, or not. Please note that the rating has gone up due to swearing, and a few more scenes. If some of you remember the Valentine's Day challenge over at the lj comm - thankyou_bucket, head over there and vote for your favorite. Additionally, the comm has come up with a shipper name for us - Lucket, woo! Thanks to the lovely Susana, I now have multiple plot bunnies running rampant, so expect another multi-chapter coming soon, and another one-shot from the lovely Emily, which should be up later this week!

**Disclaimer: **This doesn't belong to me. Rude. Haha.

* * *

><p>Skye woke up with another pounding head-ache and groaned miserably, clapping a hand over her eyes. She usually wasn't a big drinker. But nor was she prone to hiding out in her office because she was sick of lovelorn <em>boys<em>. Clearly something had to give, and at the moment, it was her. She rubbed her temples slowly, trying to relieve the pain, and slowly began to piece together what had gone on last night. Hazy memories passed through her brain, but she knew that Lucas had been the one to bring her home. Again._ Fantastic._

She rolled out of bed carefully, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She quickly got clean, dressed, had a light breakfast and was on the way out the door to the infirmary. She walked quickly, head down trying to avoid the intense sunlight and wincing at all the loud noises around her.

"Skye!" Skye winced, and turned around, hearing her name being called, and saw Jenny, one if her fellow interns running up to see her.

"Good morning," Skye greeted as Jenny caught up to her. While they were friendly at work and socials, they weren't particularly good friend's. She eyed her curiously, Jenny being out of breath, and wearing a lot more make up than usual, which was already an excessive amount. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing too much." Jenny said airily. They walked along a couple of steps in silence, while Skye felt the other woman gathering the courage to say something. "You've been working with Lucas a lot this week, haven't you?" She blurted out.

"Yes." Skye said cautiously after a moment.

"How is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Fine." Skye eyed her suspiciously, noting how her expression was still looking hopeful and questioning. "What do you really want to know?" Skye asked with a sigh.

Jenny bit her lip, looking at her cautiously. "Are you two dating?" She said quickly, eyes widening as Skye began to splutter in shock. "It's just that everyone's been noticing how he walks you home every night, and with working with him now, you two seem, awfully _chummy_." She looked at Skye hesitantly.

"We are most definitely _not_ dating!" Skye protested vehemently. She tried to push down the little green monster rising inside her at the way this conversation was going.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Jenny clapped her hands together in excitement. "I've had my eye on him for awhile." She confided. "But I didn't want-"

Skye came to a dead halt, glad as the other woman did the same. "Jenny, I'm going to stop you there." Skye interrupted, smiling at her sympathetically. "I'm sure you _really_ like him, and you'd make a _fantastic_ couple, but," she racked her brain for an excuse. "Apparently he's been dating someone for a very long time." She held up her hand as Jenny started to interrupt. "No one knows who it is, but a lot of girls have asked him out, and every time he's always said that it's this one girl." She said gently, feeling very guilty and pleased at the same time.

Jenny said incredulously. "But, no one knows who she is. How does he know she's the one? Maybe he just hasn't met the right one yet." She said passionately, quickly stopping at Skye's incredulous expression. "Not that I'd consider breaking up a relationship." She said quickly, too quickly for Skye's liking.

"I hear Curran is back on the market though!" Skye said cheerfully, eye's narrowed.

"Oh!" Jenny said enthusiastically, seeing the look on Skye's face, and forced a smile back on her face. Skye tamped down her annoyance on how fickle this woman's emotions were. "Maybe I should go talk to him!" Skye nodded enthusiastically as Jenny ran off to talk to Curran who was close nearby. Skye watched her feeling a little guilty, but with an overwhelming, not understandable, feeling of relief and entered the lab.

Lucas was a puzzle she just couldn't figure out. He was absolutely infuriating, yet charming and, dare she say it, tender. He had taken her drunk self home quite a few times, and walked her home more times than she'd care to mention. He always made sure she was looked after, and while he was completely infuriating, she couldn't deny her attraction to him anymore. He was funny, intelligent, and deeply attractive, but still infuriating. He was the genius who'd caused Terra Nova to be attacked, but then he'd also saved Terra Nova at the same time. Taylor had forgiven him, along with what appeared to be the rest of the colony. But he was so _infuriating! _But, knowing that there was a possibility that he would date someone else? It sent her stomach into free-fall. She took a deep breath, trying to tamp down on the feelings.

"Skye!" Malcolm sighed in relief when he saw her. Skye rolled her eyes. Could she not enter the infirmary once without being grabbed by someone?

"Morning." She greeted. "What can I do for you?"

He winced. "You're really going to hate this, but I have a _huge_ favour to ask of you." Skye raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to tell her. "We have to take the rover's OTG today, and you know how dinosaurs are when they smell something different around them, they tend to follow them." He said hesitatingly.

Skye nodded. "And what you're trying to tell me is?" She prompted.

"Right." He winced again. "Well, the last time we took the rovers out, we may have gone through a few puddles, and they're pretty muddy right now." He scrunched his face up, tensing over her reaction.

"And you want me to clean them?" Skye folded her arms across her chest, ideas slowly forming in her mind.

"Well, Lucas is already cleaning them, but the sooner we get OTG, the better." Malcolm put his hands on her shoulders. "Skye, I know this really isn't what you signed up for, but we're stretched to the limit right now, and I need to grab these last few things."

Skye held up her hand, _even better_. "Did I say no? I'd be happy too, Malcolm." She smiled brightly at him.

Malcolm stared at her in shock. "You will?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes, just let me put these things in my office, and I'll be right outside to _help_ Lucas." She said sweetly.

Malcolm ran a hand through his hair, looking visibly concerned. "Are you sure?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at him. "Fine, fine." He held his hands out in front of him. "Thanks, Skye, you're amazing!" He squeezed her shoulders quickly, and then strode away, already muttering to himself about what he needed to pack for the trip. She shook her head at him, and quickly walked down the hallway to her office.

She entered the passcode and pushed the door open, coming to a quick stop at the sight of another bouquet of roses on her desk. She hung her coat up quickly on the hook, grabbing a pair of plastic gloves from her lab coat pocket, and strode over to the desk. She put the gloves on, and then carefully picked up the bouquet, examining all around to see any identifying features, or any cards tucked in the side. This was the fourth bouquet she'd received, all exactly the same, and yet no clue to identify who was sending them. She made up her mind quickly, and exiting her office, she quickly walked over to the lab side of the building, and found Malcolm.

"Malcolm?" She said quickly.

He spun around, frowning as he saw the bouquet in her hands. "Skye, what's up?" He asked distractedly, flicking through some papers.

"I know this sounds kind of crazy, but I need to know who these flowers are from." She exhaled quickly.

"I didn't send them!" He looked up in shock, "I didn't send them!" He held his hands out in front of him defensively.

Skye laughed shortly. "I didn't think you had," she said slowly, "But I was wondering when you're back from OTG if you could analyze these for a fingerprint for me?" She looked at him hopefully.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "You really want to do this? Taylor will _kill_ me if he knows that this is what lab resources are going too." Skye nodded enthusiastically. He held out his hands. "Alright, but when I get back, ok?"

Skye nodded happily. "Thank you!" She shuffled back and forth quickly. "Ok, I'm going to go help Lucas. Thanks again!" He waved at her distractedly, attention drawn back to the sheaf of papers in front of him. She chuckled at him, and quickly headed outside, walking to where the rovers were parked. She stopped quickly, seeing Jenny talking to Lucas. Well, _talking _in the loosest sense. The woman was practically draped over him! And the bastard wasn't doing anything to stop her, he was actually _smiling_ at her! She felt fury rising, and clenched her hands into fists. She shook her head slowly, _there was no reason she should be so furious_, she thought, but for some reason, she felt hurt.

She took a deep breath, and walked over to them, silently grabbing the hose from the side of the building, and turning it on full blast, aiming it at the base of the rover.

"Skye!" Jenny said quickly, attention drawn by the sound of the water. Skye waved quickly, ignoring Lucas smirking at her, and concentrated intently on the bottom of the rover. Jenny turned her attention back to Lucas, running her hand down his arm, and Skye clenched her teeth. She walked carefully along the side of the rover, hosing it down thoroughly.

"Skye!" Good lord. What was it with everyone saying her name? She looked around fleetingly, focused intently on the task ahead of her so as to ignore _them_, and flung her head up to the sound of the voice, accidentally bringing the hose up with her, causing a string of harsh profanity and a lot of squealing to escape from Lucas and Jenny as they were completely drenched by the hose. "Oh my gosh!" Skye breathed in shock, staring as Lucas and Jenny were trying to shield their faces from the water spraying directly at them.

"Skye!" Lucas bellowed over the water, as Skye quickly shut off the hose.

She stared at him in complete horror for a second, seeing him completely soaked. "Sorry." She breathed slowly. "_So _sorry." Jenny had make up smeared all over her face, looking like a sad clown, and Skye resisted the urge to laugh at the same time as she felt her stomach drop in horror at Lucas' expression. Lucas looked completely furious, swiping his hands over his face trying to get rid of the water, still muttering angrily with a few choice words thrown in.

"I'm _going_!" Jenny announced haughtily, on the verge of tears, walking away quickly, struggling still to wipe the make up off her face. Skye turned slightly to watch her leave, horrified expression still on her face.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She called out meekly.

"Bucket." Lucas breathed, drawing her attention back to him, picking up the bucket in front of him.

Skye's face fell further in horror. "You wouldn't," she whispered in terror as he slowly moved towards her.

"Oh, I would," he chuckled lowly, evil glint in his eye.

Skye quickly dropped the hose, attempting to sprint for the lab, but was too late as a shower of soap and water covered her from head to toe. She screamed as it poured over her, completely frigid, and she swore that she felt something slimy work its way down her back. "Lucas!" She screamed angrily, spinning around, looking at his grinning face. "_Bastard." _She swore. "That was an accident." She snarled.

"Sure it was, Bucket," he said teasingly.

She discreetly nudged her foot under the hose, and kicked it up before he had time to react, turning it on, and aiming it right at him.

"_Fuck!"_ Lucas swore angrily, starting to laugh, alternately spitting out water. She was too caught up in glee to see that he was slowly advancing towards her, and in a blink of an eye, he had grabbed the hose out of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding it above their heads, drenching them both.

Skye screamed again as the water was frigid, clapping her hands over her eyes, struggling in his arms, and started to laugh. "What are you doing?" She spluttered through the water, pushing herself closer into him as it became apparent he wasn't letting her go.

She felt his chuckles against his chest. "Obviously showering," he managed to get out, "Apparently we haven't enough already today. Surrender?" His eyes were dancing with unholy glee.

"White flag." She nodded slowly against his chest, eyes closed from the water, grinning as he turned the hose off. She opened her eyes, slowly letting go of him and stepping back.

His eyes flickered up and down, pupils dilated. "Bucket, you _might_ want to put on something else before you go anywhere," he said with a wince.

She looked at him in confusion, and looked down at herself. At that moment she realized she had been wearing a white shirt, which was now completely see-through thanks to him, and that her blue polka dot bra was most definitely visible. She let out a shrill squeak, and quickly crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "This is _your_ fault." She hissed.

Lucas chuckled, slowly stepping closer to her. "How's this my fault?" He asked lowly, eyes flickering on her lips, taking another step closer to her. She took another step back, coming up against the rover, and gulped as he took one more step, bringing his hands up to rest on the rover on either side of her, blocking her from escaping. "But I do _love_ polka dots." He said suggestively.

Her eyes locked on his, watching as his quickly flicked down to her lips, and then back up to her eyes. "You were the one who poured the bucket water over me." She reminded him breathlessly.

"Ah, but who was the one who sprayed me with a hose when she was jealous over someone hanging off me?" He said with a grin.

Skye spluttered. "I wasn't _jealous_." She spat. "I was-"

"Which was why you told her that I was dating someone?" He looked at her mischievously.

Skye looked at him angrily. _Screw it_. She had reached her limit of dancing around him. She quickly lifted her arms, looping them around his neck, pulling him down to her, and slanting her lips across his hungrily. She felt him stiffen in surprise, and just as quickly, he moved his hands down from the rover, sliding them around her back, pulling her closer into him, kissing her back hungrily, tongues battling for dominance.

They broke away after a few seconds, gasping for air, and Lucas slid his mouth down to her jaw, leaving sucking kisses, coming to the hollow of her jaw, nibbling gently. Skye gasped for air, hooking a leg over his hip pulling their bodies flush against each other, her hands sliding down his back, running up under his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. She couldn't stand his teasing any longer, and turning her face back to his, she quickly captured his lips again, kissing him greedily.

A sudden _thunk_ nearby broke them apart in shock, turning towards to the source of the side, they both saw Josh staring at them incredulously, a parcel on the floor. Skye moaned and hid her face in Lucas' chest, as Lucas gave Josh a half-triumphant, half-sheepish wave.

"He's gone." He said gently after a couple of seconds, seeing the boy walk away dejectedly. He couldn't help a feeling of pleasure rise in him at the boy's acceptance that Skye wasn't his, _would never_ be his. Skye belonged with him, as much as she wanted to fight it."Bucket?" He murmured softly, placing a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his questioning gaze.

She swallowed nervously. "You make me _crazy_." She blurted out.

"You make me crazy." He smirked at her.

"I shouldn't like you." She breathed.

He shrugged slightly. "Why not?" He smiled somewhat sadly at her.

"Because it's you, and me." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Exactly why you should." He smirked at her.

"Lucas!" Lucas exhaled heavily, and turned around to see Malcolm on the steps waving frantically at them. "Ready to go?"

"Almost." Lucas called back. "We'll be ready in about five minutes." Malcolm nodded, and walked back inside the lab. "I have to go, but we need to talk about this later, ok? No more running, Bucket." He said determinedly.

Skye looked at him nervously. "Maybe." She said with a small grin.

He chuckled at her, eyebrows raised. "No maybe's, the running stops today." He said possessively.

She gulped nervously, and stuttered in shock as he stepped back and tugged his shirt off, revealing a tight fitting black t-shirt underneath. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "People are looking!"

"Yes, they are." He agreed, staring at her chest where her bra was clearly visible.

"Lucas." She smacked him lightly on the arm.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Hands up." He ordered. She glared at him, but did as he said, smiling as he carefully pulled it down her arms, shielding what had been exposed by her see-through shirt. "Better for them, but not for me." He said suggestively, leering teasingly at her.

She smirked at him, rolling back the shirt sleeves which were far too long. "I think Malcolm wants you." She said lowly, seeing Malcolm standing on the porch, looking at them impatiently.

Lucas nodded. "I'll see you when I get back?" It wasn't a suggestion, and Skye didn't care, nodding her agreement. He quickly leaned down and caught her lips with his once again, kissing her quickly. He leaned back, and then placed his forehead on hers. "Tonight, Bucket." He reminded her, and quickly strode away.

* * *

><p>I'm just going to go swoon right now. Cool. Haha. As always, hope you enjoyed it, and I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	10. Home

**Author's note: **These two would just _not_ follow my outline, and demanded it to be this way, so here I present the final chapter! As I've said before, this was only intended to be a one-shot, but after the numerous plot bunnies, of which you can mostly think the lovely shellystark, this grew enormously. The second multi-chapter I've finished, woo! I finished writing/editing at 1:30am (today), and am off to a first aid re-cert, so I promise I will response to your reviews from last chapter sometime in the next 24 hours. Let me just say again, THANK YOU so much to all my readers, and even more to my reviewers. I honestly have been so motivated from reading all of your absolutely incredible reviews, and it means the world to me that people actually enjoy my stories! So, thank you so much to everyone! As always, it's been an incredible ride! I have a two/three-shot I'll be posting in a couple of days, so keep your eyes out for that, and will also be starting another multi-chapter soon, thank you to the lovely vaarna! As always, it's bittersweet to let stories end, but thank you to everyone for such an incredible ride! Love to you all.

**Disclaimer: **Pfft, Fox. Pfft.

* * *

><p>Skye watched the rovers leave with a mix of emotion. Confusion over what had just happened between her and Lucas. Desire because of what had just happened between her and Lucas. Worry, turmoil, nervousness, every spectrum of emotion that she could be feeling was churning in her stomach, and it wasn't a pleasant sensation to say the least. After the rovers left the gate, she snapped herself back to attention, and quickly ran home to change. As comfy as Lucas' shirt was, she didn't intend to spend the day explaining to people why she was partially wet, and why she was wearing what was clearly a man's shirt.<p>

She entered her house, running to the bathroom, stripped off her clothes and jumped in the shower. After quickly showering and drying off, she grabbed a new set of clothes from her bedroom, making sure her shirt was a dark blue this time, _just _in case. She headed back to the clinic, and saw Josh walking towards her. She tried to duck her head down, pretending not to see him, but was too late, and with dread, she watched him approach her. She slowed her steps, waiting for him to catch up. "Hey." She greeted awkwardly, with a small wave.

He nodded at her, and walked with her a few steps. "So, you and Lucas, huh?" He nudged her shoulder playfully. "Definitely did _not_ see that one coming." He chuckled lightly, trying to hide the dismay in his tone.

Skye frowned. She was having enough trouble figuring it out in her own head, without having someone else involved too. "Maybe?" She winced at him. "Josh, I'm sorry, but I need to talk with Lucas first before I discuss that with anyone else." She noted the expression of hurt on his face, and quickly tried to salvage the situation. "I mean, we just _kissed_." She said frantically, waving her hands about. "He drives me up the wall, crazy insane! But, then he also makes me laugh, he's funny, he's smart. I just don't know, Josh." She sighed. "But, it's something that Lucas and I need to talk over, ok? So, please just keep this to yourself right now, ok?" She pleaded.

He nodded again, smiling slightly at her. "In my experience," he said slowly. "The people that make you the craziest are the people you care the most about. Otherwise you wouldn't care about them." He inclined his head toward her, expression thoughtful. "Well, I have to go work at the bar, but I'll see you later, yeah?"

Skye nodded at him, frowning, and watched him leave. What he said had some element of truth to it. Just like with the old saying that there was a thin line between love and hate. But, there was also many other clichéd saying's that _didn't_ apply. She knew that she cared about Lucas, hell, she might as well admit it to herself that she would willingly have kept going a lot further with that kiss had Josh not interrupted them. She did care about Lucas, as much as her brain told her not too, she did. But could she take the leap? Could she take the chance with him? She sighed, thoughts whirling around her brain. Every instinct told her yes, but she'd been wrong before, could she be wrong again? And why on earth was _Josh_ trying to give her advice about Lucas? _Nothing_ made sense anymore.

Skye continued to the lab, heading to Dr. Shannon's office, finding her quickly. "Hi, Dr. Shannon." She greeted.

"Skye! I thought you were on rover clean-up?" Elizabeth teased.

"We finished them pretty quickly." She smiled wryly at her. "I just actually ran home to change after some water went haywire. Both Malcolm and Lucas are already OTG." She bit her lower lip, eyebrows raised.

"Ok. Well, Commander Taylor just came in. He just needs a couple of cuts cleaned and bandaged, nothing too serious if you want to go help him out?" Elizabeth smiled at her, slightly pleadingly.

"Sounds good." Skye smiled at her gratefully and exited her office, walking over to where Commander Taylor sat on a bio-bed. "Commander." She greeted. "Wash?" She asked, knowing that he absolutely hated coming inside the infirmary for his own injuries, and correctly surmised from his nod that he had been forced there by Lieutenant Washington.

"She told me she wouldn't talk to me again until I had every bit of blood scrubbed off me." He griped good-naturedly. "And so here I am." He spread his arms out wide dramatically, and she chuckled slightly at his antics.

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you want to impress her?" Skye raised her eyebrows at him, knowing of his more _romantic_ inclinations towards his second, not that he'd done anything about it so far.

Taylor chuckled good-naturedly, turning slightly red. "Well, it certainly helps." He winked at her. "So how's work been this week?" He gave her a small smirk, so similar to Lucas', and yet completely different.

"It's been good." She said hesitantly. "But I was working with Lucas a lot this week." She looked at him directly, inviting him to explain.

He avoided her gaze slightly, and then sighed after a couple of strained seconds. "I'm guessing you already know that I assigned you to work with him." It wasn't a question, but Skye nodded regardless. She unwrapped an alcohol swab and started cleaning his wounds, carefully dabbing at the few cuts she found.

"When Terra Nova was under occupation, we still had people loyal on the inside as you obviously know. But, what every single person told me was how differently Lucas treated you from everyone else. Even when you shot him, I could see what it had caused you. When I was deciding whether to let him stay, I asked him about you and he didn't tell me anything, but I could see how much he cared about you." He shifted uncomfortably for a second, scratching the back of his neck. "I told him that it was either you or him that could stay in Terra Nova, we couldn't have two traitors in the colony." Skye drew in a deep breath, heart clenching at the old wound.

Taylor held his hand up. "I needed to know whether he could be trusted." He said, slightly defensively. "I know I could trust you, but with all that had gone on, I didn't know whether I could trust him. But, he instantly said that he would leave, and that's when I regained some trust in him. I figured if he was willing to exile himself to save you, that there had to be something good in him. We watched him continuously, and he's done everything he can to help the colony, and I think it's because of you, Skye." He said gently, smiling as she blushed, expression shocked. "I don't know what's gone on between the two of you, but I could see how happy you'd made my son, and I've never seen him that happy before. I decided to take a chance." He shrugged lightly. "You can't blame an old man, can you?" He looked at her impishly, seeing the shock on her face.

Skye shook her head slightly, trying to process what he'd just said. "So, you think Lucas cares for me?" She said slowly. She avoided looking at his face, grabbing the gauze and slowly started wrapping his cuts.

Taylor laughed. "I don't think, I _know._ Although you might want to be asking _him_ about the particulars." He teased.

"Well, you're finished." She patted his last bandage absently. Her brain was whirring, trying to process what he'd said. What exactly did it all mean?

"Just, think about what I said, will you?" He eyed her intently, face softening as she nodded. "Now, I'll stop my interfering and let you two chat. I'm going to go chat with Wash." He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Skye."

She nodded absently, standing aside to let him climb down from the bio-bed, and watched as he left. She sank down into the chair by the bed, cradling her face in her hands. Were both Taylor's conspiring against her? But, did Lucas really care for her? She shook her head at the thought, knowing that she had no reason to doubt that. But could she afford to succumb to her feelings for him? She knew as much as she had tried not too, that she had feelings for him. Hell, she might as well admit it to herself if nobody else, that he had crawled under her skin, and somehow embedded himself in her heart. She hadn't realized how much until recently, but with everything going on, she realized just how much a part of her life he was.

When he had first returned to Terra Nova, she had hated it, hated him. Hated seeing him every day in the colony, always fearful of seeing him. Then, after their truce, she'd slowly turned that hate into dislike, annoyance. When he had tried talking to her, she had sniffed at him in disdain, always rebuffing him, fearful of what would happen. What if? Then, he had started walking her home, and as much as she'd hated it at first, she'd come to depend on it. She knew that she was safe enough, but having him there was reassuring, it was calming, comforting, at the same time it was nerve-wracking, just being in his presence. She knew that it was somewhat irrational, after all, she was friendly with some of the other Sixers. But there was just something about Lucas that had warned her away. Warned her that he was dangerous to her emotional well-being, and so she'd kept him at arm's length.

She didn't know what the hell had happened in the past week to suddenly make him start talking to her more, _kissing_ her, but all she knew was it just felt intrinsically _right_, and that scared the hell out of her.

"Skye!" Dr. Shannon came running out of her office, skidding to a stop at the sight of Skye sitting in the chair. Skye eyed her curiously, head tilted to the side. "There's been an accident with Lucas." Skye's heart stopped momentarily, blood draining out of her face. "Apparently Malcolm got stuck in a pit and Lucas tried to get him out, or something, but either way, we need a bio-bed prepped _now_. They'll be back in about ten minutes. Ok?" She looked at her frantically.

Skye's heart was beating rapidly, palms sweaty and head clammy. "Ok." She said numbly, jumping to her feet, and immediately began prepping the bio-bed.

"Good girl." Dr. Shannon said quickly. "I'll go meet them, and we'll be with you in about ten minutes, ok?"

Skye nodded absently, hands shaking, trying to keep focused on the task in front of her. Lucas, _injured_? An image of him as he left her swam in front of her mind, looking so happy, that gleam in his eyes that she'd never seen him without whenever he looked at her. His clothing soaked from their antics, and yet looking completely happy, smirking as he usually did. And now, he was in danger.

She bit back a sob, biting her lip. She hadn't got the full story, but she wouldn't be able to do anything to help him if she was shaking all over the place. She focused singularly on the task in front of her, trying to ward off the thoughts. He _had_ to be ok. Hell, if she had shot him twice and he could survive that, he could survive anything. She blinked back her tears, ignoring the feeling of her heart in the pit of her stomach and focused on the task ahead of her.

The ten minutes that passed felt like eternity, and she finally heard the doors to the infirmary slam, indicating _their_ arrival. Her heart jumped in her throat, and she spun around, dreading what she'd find, and yet unable not to look. She quickly flicked her gaze over the group of them, Dr. Shannon, Malcolm, and finally Lucas, arm slung over the shoulder over Malcolm, grinning widely at her. She let out a quick breath, feeling some of the panic leave her, seeing him standing upright, and still grinning at her. She felt the panic slowly drain out of her, and desperately resisted the urge to run over to him and hold him to her and never let him go.

"Miss me, Bucket?" Lucas grinned at her.

Her gaze travelled over him quickly, noting with clinical fascination the blood streaking over his face from what appeared to be a rather large cut on his temple, and various cuts over his upper chest, leaving bloody gashes in his shirt. She choked back a sob and quickly walked over to him, noting absently as Dr. Shannon pulled Malcolm slowly away, ignoring his squawks of protest. She didn't know how it happened, but one second she was still approaching him, and the next she was tightly wrapped in his arms, face pressed against his chest, feeling the steady reassurance of his heartbeat, hearing his steady breathing.

She stayed there for a few seconds, absorbing his warmth, reassuring herself that he was still there, that he was ok, hearing him chuckle lowly. She stepped back quickly and slugged him in the arm.

"Ow!" He glared at her. "What was that for?" He rubbed the offended spot, pouting.

"_That_ was for making me worry!" She hissed. "All we heard was that you were injured and that you needed a bio-bed immediately! What _the hell_ happened?" She shook her head, holding up her hand. "First, let's get you sat down, and while I'm fixing whatever you did to your head, you can tell me why exactly I shouldn't be hitting you again for giving me a mini-heart attack!"

"Were you worried, Bucket?" He said huskily, smirking at her, following her as she walked quickly to the bio-bed she'd prepped for him.

She shook her head. "Not in the least." She said arrogantly, chest clenching at the thought of what could have happened. He stood next to the bio-bed, and she gave him a gentle push, prompting him to sit down.

He sat down, and crossed his arms, eyeing her every moment, smirking widely. "You _were_ worried about me, weren't you?" He said softly. "Admit it, Bucket." He looked at her beseechingly.

Skye slammed the medical supplies down on the bed next to him. "_Fine_, I was _worried_ about your idiotic self!" She hissed. "What happened?"

"Malcolm decided to get himself stuck in a pit, and while I was pulling him out, he let go of the branch he was holding, letting it hit me in the head, knocking me out. He panicked, and thought he'd caused brain damage, hence the call." Lucas grinned widely at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Why?" He said simply.

"Are you saying you're not a screw loose already?" She sniped. She tried to break his hold, refusing to look at him. He refused to let go, simply holding her, and began to rub his hands up and down her back. She felt herself slowly begin to shake, losing the adrenaline, and starting to breath properly again. "Fine, because I care about you, ok?" She snapped. "I don't know why the hell I do, but I do. Ok?" She finally looked at him, seeing a grin wide across his face, and rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. "_Fine_, I care about you. Happy?" She said begrudgingly. She grabbed the alcoholic swabs from beside him and started disinfecting his cuts, wincing as she swiped at him gently, knowing it would sting. He flinched slightly, and she scrunched her face in apology, blowing over the wounds gently.

"You don't just care about me, Bucket, do you?" He said huskily. "If it helps, I love you too." He said slowly, and winked at her, chuckling as she blushed furiously.

"You _infuriate_ me." She said flatly, grabbing the sutures, and slowly started to place them on the cut on his forehead, closing the wound, slightly awkwardly as his arms were still wrapped around her.

"You love me." He grinned at her.

"You make me _crazy_."

"Crazy in love?" Lucas winked at her again.

"Where do you come up with this?" She said in exasperation.

"Admit it," he wheedled. "You're furious right now because you thought I'd been seriously hurt, aren't you? And you're scared about the possibility of us." His expression was serious for once, and her heart melted, tears filling her eyes, and she placed the last stitch, staying quiet. "Bucket?" He said quietly. He loosened his arms, sliding his hands around to place on her hips.

Skye looked down at him again, a few tears escaping her eyes and he frowned, lifting a hand and wiping them away with his thumb. "I am scared," she whispered. "You're the most _infuriating_ man I've ever met. You drive me up the wall crazy, you're insane, arrogant, you _swagger_." He chuckled at that, and she smiled slightly, shaking her head. She took a deep breath, and brought her hands up to his face. "But when I heard that," she took a deep breath, "I realized just how much I care about you. As much as you drive me up the wall, I can't imagine life without you." She smiled at him tearfully. "I love you too." She confessed, biting her lip slightly.

He chuckled slightly, lifting his hands up to cradle her face, wiping away the tears. He stood up, ignoring her protests and grabbed her hand and began walking. She followed him in bemusement, coming to a halt outside Dr. Shannon's office. Lucas knocked on the door, and opened it after hearing Elizabeth calling out for him to open it. "Elizabeth, I'm taking Skye home a little early today, I need her help with some research." He looked back at Skye quickly, winking at her, and then turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Ok, no worries. Let those stitches heal before the next OTG, ok?" Lucas nodded at her, and closed the door, quickly walking to his office, and pulled Skye along with him.

Skye continued following him, wondering what on earth they were up to. They arrived at his office quickly, and he keyed in the code, letting go of her hand for a second, grabbing something just inside, hiding whatever it was behind his back, and stood back outside, letting the door slid shut and lock. "I'll walk you home." He said simply, smiling down at her. She stared at him in puzzlement, wondering what on earth was going on. He hadn't said anything about her telling him that she loved him. But he _had_ told her that he loved her first. But why hadn't he said anything more? Her stomach was in free-fall.

They walked through the colony in silence, Skye running through the events in her head. What was going on? What did he have behind his back that he wasn't letting her see? What would happen between them now? They reached her house quickly, and Skye decided she couldn't stand it any longer, and stopped a few meters away from her door, folding her arms across her chest.

He turned to her, small frown on his face. "What?" He tilted his head to the side, looking at her curiously.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me what's going on." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He lifted one hand up to his head, rubbing nervously at his stitches, and slowly brought his other hand out from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of roses. Exactly the same as the other bouquet's she'd received. She put the pieces together slowly. "It was you." She stated. "You sent me all those anonymous bouquets." He nodded. "Why? Why didn't you leave anything saying that they were from you?" She gazed at him curiously.

He smirked at her. "I was waiting for you to figure it out. You always had the tools at your disposal. Speaking of, I let Malcolm know he didn't have to analyze the wrapping anymore for fingerprints." He smirked at her, and then frowned slightly, seeing her expression of disbelief, and held up his hands. "Ok, in all honesty, I was never going to tell you. You're a beautiful, smart, humorous, amazing person, and," he took a deep breath, "I didn't think I had a chance." He said defensively. "I didn't think there was any hope, and then something happened this past week, and it made me realize that maybe I _did_ have a chance, maybe we had a chance, and that maybe you did care for me, somewhat." He said haltingly. "I thought that at the least, maybe you should know that there were other people who love you for being you, not their ideal of you." He reddened slightly, not meeting her gaze.

She stepped forward, cupping his face in her hands, and pulling him down, slanted her lips across his, kissing him hungrily. She plucked the bouquet of roses out of his hand, and quickly broke the kiss, walking around him, and keyed the code into the lock, stepping inside as the door opened. She turned to face him, looking at him still standing where she'd left him, staring curiously at her. "Coming in?" She asked with a grin, holding her hand out to him.

Lucas smirked at her, slowly walking towards her, _finally_ walking in her house after all those nights of walking her home, and leaving her at the door. He stepped slowly inside , quickly stepping to her, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his embrace, tilting her face up to his for another searing kiss. After all this time, he was _finally _home.

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you all SO much for an incredible journey! I hope to see you all again soon, and as always, I love hearing your thoughts!<p> 


End file.
